Puzzle Games
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: Puzzles are difficult the more pieces, or the less and vague pieces there are. Murders have popped up again, this time targeted to the pro-hero Nighteye. The murder is after revenge for something hero had apparently done. The Champion of Death, Midoriya Izuku, will be dragged into it again with the help of the Champion of Sloth, Shinsou Hitoshi.
1. Prologue

**And I'm back with a new story dealing with Midoriya and Death! And what's this? Shinsou and Sloth! *Jazz hands* This is the sequel to Crimson Murders! I hope you enjoy and support this story as much as the last!**

* * *

The day was clear. No cloud in sight, letting the sun burned brightly for the earth. Rays of light touching the grass and the people of the earth, ghosting over the animals and plants. There was a small breeze that skimmed the tops of trees, ruffled the hairs of everyone, and ruffled the looser clothes. The playground was filled with kids running and screaming, playing on the equipment or with each other. A small family just arriving. One child, who was holding his mother's hand, glanced at the woman with a small frown. He didn't want to be there. He hadn't wanted to be around the kids. Some of who he recognized. He turned away, his attention was on his father. He did not want to be there either, but his wife suggested it. The man noticed his son's restlessness and frowned, picking him up. "It's okay," he said, petting the shock of purple hair that stuck up here and there.

"I don't want to be here. I wanna go home," he whispered without being loud enough to be heard by anyone else. The man knew how his son was. He knew that this wasn't the best of places for his son to be. After his quirk manifested, after the start of seeing things that no one else saw—well, he didn't make many friends. He was thought of as a villain, thought to be insane and crazy for seeing and talking to nothing but air. He was a freak that had imaginary friends. Things that hung at every corner of his vision, keeping an eye on him and keeping him safe. He smiled more when talking to the things in his vision.

The soft breeze picked up, playing with the boy's hair. The things that he saw were his guides. He spoke to them and played with them. In return, they took care of him and his family. They helped him hide when the bullies would try to hurt him. The things—they were known as Nekos. They were lazy cat-like humanoids with a few sloth features. Claws that extended when ready to fight, sharp like a cat's and long like a sloth. They were good climbers and hung like sloths to sleep. Their teeth sharp and jagged nothing like a sloth's with fangs resembling a cat's. Thick patches of hair grew on their arms and legs, hair long and past their shoulders. They spoke various languages, Japanese being one of the hardest they had learned. The Nekos had always been around him, guarding him and his family and reporting to their leader, the deadly sin, Sloth.

The poor boy who was outcasted by his quirk, by his imagination, was slowly growing up to be withdrawn from others other than his own parents and guides—his own Persona. The day that shined so bright with the sun, it was dull and full of fear for the poor boy who had no want to be outside. Kids who were mean were there. A boy with black hair and pink eyes, a boy who was so mean he gave the boy bruises and called him ugly names and did everything to harm him.

To his right, a Neko with long blonde hair with red and light orange accents stood with piercing black eyes. A sharp, fanged smile reached her lips as she turned to the boy that she helped. She was a tall woman with the sharpest of claws that could tear even the strongest of metal, could cut through glass like it was paper. Her personality was withdrawn from even the boy, always having a resting bitch face that nothing was worth her time, fierce and overprotective for those who she cared about. She didn't like any of those kids that hurt the boy. She would kill them but Sloth kept them from doing so unless given the command by his child. The Neko had been assigned to all children of Sloth for the last couple of hundred years after her own term. This was something she had asked for and was grateful to serve as a guide for the upcoming children. This one boy was one she had enjoyed being around.

The child had led a happy life despite the humans mocking him, but even with little support, it was starting to get harder and harder to appreciate anything. _Villain! Shut up! Don't talk! _The teachers and peers around him became cruel and cold. They kept the poor boy from speaking after accidentally brainwashing another classmate. At one point, he caused one to fall asleep without even saying anything to them. He had glared at them and they fell unconscious—no matter how hard the teacher or his other peers tried, they wouldn't wake. The child had woken up after the boy got scared and listened to the female Neko who guided him through into waking he child up.

It was slow but the boy finally woke while the Champion was blamed for something he didn't know he could do. They lied and said he had used his quirk on the child.

The family moved after that.

The place they'd move to were of people who whispered of a cursed child. A child who had moved before that family arrived. The whisperings faded and were replaced with silence and the occasional mutter of the new boy in town. Strange but quiet. He spoke when spoke to. There were rumors—none good but better than the last ones he had endured.

The sun had been shining brightly that day. The day his family went to a park and saw the black-haired toddler who'd hurt their child. It was supposed to be a bright day—one full of laughter that ended with crying and a bloody nose. Pink eyes were full of tears and of lies. Purple eyes were full of fear and of denial. He hadn't done anything but protect himself. The other was just lying. He was lying! _My son was only protecting himself! _cried his mother with anger as his father cleaned his son from dirt and the grass that had gotten on his clothes. Wood chips cling to the fibers of his clothes and he got those off himself. _He only wanted to protect himself!_

It didn't matter. The boy was only seen as a freak and grew up with no one to speak to but his family and the Nekos. Classmates spoke to him at times before telling him to not brainwash them. It went on like that until he was sitting at the bridge. He spoke to another teenager for the first time who seemed to really understand him without knowing the things he held behind his facade. He was happy to be able to speak with someone who didn't know of his quirk but was okay with any type.

_I will be a hero. I won't let anyone tell me different, _he thought all those years ago with a smile from the female Neko. He was gonna be a hero and prove people wrong. He was gonna be a hero for the dream had been born when listening to the stories his father told him.

* * *

** Whelp, this was short and my apologies for that! But hey, new story. Anyways, anyone noticed the parallelism between Shinsou and Izuku? Shinsou will be more in this story.**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**


	2. Chapter One

The monochrome figure sits and observes. He watches the people walk to their destination, going on with their daily routines, resembling ants from the height he is in. The world around him is still; there is no wind tonight, no animals such as birds out and about, not even an insect with their chirping and crawling. He has that effect on the creatures around him, casting fear upon those in the vicinity of twenty feet radius. It's because of his quirk. Everything he touches would be of black and white similar to sucking the life out of the world around him. The mere presence of him brings nothing but fear and tragedy. The moonlight shines down on the figure with shimmering silver acting as a beacon, a spotlight revealing a performer for a show that no one would ever wish to see. It is not of terrible acting; no, that is not the reason. Too gory, too scary. It is not for anyone with a sensitive stomach. His act is so horrible, full of torture and death. No, his performance had not been made for anyone with sensitive stomachs (it had not been made for anyone but one person). It's a drag to clean up expelled stomach contents, a drag to deal with horrified faces full of illness and repulsion. No, this performance had been made for one person in particular. The person which is in his story—a story of his own invention.

The monochrome figure just wants nothing but revenge. Revenge on one certain person. The person that is known as a hero to all. It sickens him. They have not a clue of what he had done! They have not a clue of what torture he had put the poor monochrome man through! The thirst to avenge himself, it is strong. Stronger than anything in the world. If it doesn't come down to it, well, he had died trying.

It is a slow rise. The words he spews, almost musically a-tuned, a low almost grumbling sound. The words that come are followed by the slow rise of his body to a standing position, eyes focused on the sky and the cityscape in front of him. "'Galavanting through the streets,' states the _man_. 'The clown—the fool—parades the roads and makes fun of every _human_. The fool who cares for not of those around but of selfish _reasons_. None of the townsfolk know of his _sins_!'" The monochrome figure speaks to himself in slight rhyme, a tight grip on the pole as he recites the lines from a story—a mere poem—he is working on.

"'And the fool had no foresight for the tragedies to _come_!' The man had been hurt by the fool and treated like _scum_! Hurt and thrown away, used like paper and crumpled to _ash_! Oh, how revenge was on the man's mind in a _flash_! 'Puzzles, here and _there_! They littered the streets, _everywhere_!' The man had no _mercy_." A cruel smile and a spin, the grip coming back to the pole. "O how he had no _mercy_! Not to women and children, not to the animals _around_! All and none went to the _ground_!"

The man smiles to the few stars that could be seen through the light pollution. With painted lips turned up into a cruel smile, he exclaims, "And with death at every window, the man sought for _revenge_! Overjoyed, he slaughtered and painted the streets and walls of blood to find the one who wronged _him_!" He turns to the direction of one particular hero's agency, pointing with his index finger almost accusingly, scornfully. "The one who ignored his warnings and was the sole source of the crimes in the _city_. O how the man had no _mercy_!"

The silent night is filled with his shouting and re-enactments. A dance of madness. That no one else sees. The pale figure screams his sorrows, he threatens and spats, curses tumbling past his lips. Oh, how he longs for that man to hurt. The puzzles pieces are piling. The man has help, help he does not deserve! He thinks of the boy—that naive and nosey boy. "Well," he hisses with pure bitterness tumbling off his lips as he comes to a stop and pants harshly, "the little boy wants to help then so be it. Best to give him something too. The Champion of Death will be quite helpful, don't you think?"

"Let me handle him."

The man whips around to the figure that materialized behind him. He had known there was at least one silent spectator for most of his show. He just hadn't been sure until they had spoken. The figure stands a few feet away with a suit made of mist that rolls off them like waves of fog. It consists of purple and green, orange and blue, light browns that seem to resemble copper and gray that is the same shade as dust and specks of silver all on a black background. To the monochrome man, it reminds him of staring into the cosmos—the colors of space that shifts and ripples. Their skin is black almost as if they poured black paint onto themselves without care. Heterochromic eyes that constantly change, a kaleidoscope if he may. They wear a mask of a fox, black with white paint dripping from the sockets almost as if crying white paint. The monochrome man hasn't a clue on their gender. The person shows no specifics, their voice sounds odd because of the mask, and they dodge the question on their name. They are known to the man as the Faceless. Never once shown him their face, barely speaks to him unless it has to pertain to them, and something about the way they act—well, he cannot read him well. Something about the being's aura is off.

The man sighs and nods, turning away as he says, "If that is what you wish, m'lord. Then you can have the child of Death."

Faceless steps closer, leaning against the railing and looks out to the city with a contemplative expression. A grin adorning their face despite the mask hiding it. They have a request that they know the man cannot deny. No, the man cannot deny any of their requests, after all. With each request, he gets closer to getting his goal of revenge. They will argue but will end up going along with whatever had been asked for them. The wind—a small breeze finally picks up, singing a ghastly tune. "I want not only the child of Death but the children of Sloth and Envy as well. They'll be great assets to the cause. After all, we'll be killing three birds with one stone."

The Monochrome Figure hasn't any idea of why Faceless wants that. He turns away from the skyline, staring to the ground. He takes steps away from the Faceless with a thought in his head. "If you are sure, then I will follow you."

"I will see you again soon. Do not fail me, or else."

With that, they're gone.

* * *

** Yeee how was that? Who is the Faceless? What did Sir Nighteye do to the Monochrome Figure?**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**


	3. Chapter Two

Shinsou pants harshly as he doubles over, attempting to control his breathing. He isn't used to this at all, the training he underwent with Aizawa is so much different than Nedzu's—who was taking over while All Might recovers in the hospital after the entire fight he had in Kamino. That incident had been completely terrifying, especially seeing Midoriya in the middle of the fight along with the dying hope at seeing All Might losing. It was a tensed situation that night, especially for the aftermath that may have happened. Truth be told, that that night had been traumatic especially knowing that Midoriya had been at the scene.

The only good thing that comes out of the entire training is that he isn't the only one who's dying at the moment. The rest of 1-A are on the ground moaning and whining about the difficulty. Midoriya is squatted down while holding his head and muttering slightly. _Whelp, _he thinks with creeped out expression, _he's gone insane._ _Surprised it didn't happen sooner._

The brainwasher sighs and plops down beside the muttering green-haired teenager. They're training for their provisional license. Aizawa and Ectoplasm are helping them with their special moves while Nedzu is helping them with the mental part. Yet there's nothing mental about it. It's all more physical than anything. It's the worst thing ever but it's helpful. "I won't be surprised if you see the shadows clinging onto us."

He receives a breathy laugh and a smile as he leans against the child of one of the Seven Deadly Sins. "Oh, I don't even want to think about those demons. I just want a good rest. Put me to sleep with those Sloth powers of yours." His wide, puppy dog eyes and pouting lips would have cracked him if he hadn't thrown his emotions into a garbage can all those years ago.

"I would, but I'll be wasting energy on you."

"Wow, rude." Their laughter drifts over to those who are dying worse than them.

"Can you two not laugh? We want to die peacefully." Kaminari Denki, Hitoshi remembers. The guy with the electricity quirk that they call "Pikachu" for obvious reasons. The guy usually comes to Izuku and him for help with pranks or they all have late night chats because they cannot sleep and Izuku is usually working on a case and trying to get some reports done and over. The first time they had ever hung out, it wasn't a much of a "hangout" but more of a "get Kaminari to sleep" night.

_"I get why you wanted no one in here," said Kaminari as he walked into the teen's room. Cases upon cases covered one side of the room and hero merchandise on the other. He shivered from either cold or slight fear from the images plastered on the walls, Shinsou wasn't sure, getting onto the bed and curling up under the thick blanket. "Man, I hate insomnia. Are you sure that Shinsou can help?"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"No offense dude, but you look like you need sleep more than me."_

_"I was born like this," he muttered, poking his bags with the pads of his fingers. Where most wouldn't like the bags under their eyes, he always liked them. Mostly because he always had them, having been born with them. Like how some would love their eyelashes, nose or something, Hitoshi liked the bags under his eyes. People could fuck off for all he cared. "Just lay down and close your eyes. I'll have you sleeping before you know it." The Child of Sloth glanced at the Child of Death with an "are you sure about this" look, earning a nod. Sighing in slight resignation, he turned back to the blond. "Don't blame me if I send him into a coma."_

_"Ooh, sounds festive."_

_"Stop," he muttered, glaring at the only blond in the room, not in the mood for memes. He pressed the tip of his index finger against the center of his forehead, concentrating on the brain waves of the other. He focused on having him sleep for a few hours, calming the guy's brain waves and constant running mind. Once he was knocked out, he turned to Midoriya with a sigh as he felt slightly tired himself. Upon noticing the look on his friend's face, he muttered something under his breath and ran a hand down his face. "What are you thinking about?"_

_"I'm thinking about the Puzzle Games," he said, which he shouldn't have been surprised about. Ever since he found out about him being a civilian consultant, he would constantly find the guy thinking about the murders directed towards the pro-hero Sir Nighteye. These murders and the bundle of puzzle pieces that sprung up started a week after the Kamino Ward incident. Of course, it started a little earlier than that given the information Midoriya had mumbled. Apparently, Sir Nighteye has been adamant on ignoring the clues and messages he kept receiving, believing it was all a joke._

_"That's the best name you can come up with for a murder case? Really?" He put his hands up in surrender at the look he received from the shorter, more adorable male. "Okay. What about it?"_

_"I'm trying to figure out one of the latest puzzles." He showed him the notepad with a riddle on it. _"A figure wanders alone, no skin and only bone. Revenge on my mind, the past will come to light."

_"That's freaky. Does it mean that their next target will deal with a person with a bone quirk or does it mean that the figure is the murderer who tells no lies?"_

_"Probably. That's a good guess. I was thinking that they don't have anything to hide; they've been skinned and don't have to hide their true nature or colors. They're doing all this for revenge because of the past he and Sir had."_

_Kaminari turned in his sleep, curling up. The two glanced at each other. "Let's get him to his room before we continue this conversation."_

Uraraka and Iida sit down beside Midoriya and him, talking with a tired tone, their words somewhat slurred. Shinsou listens as he watches a few people pick themselves up and limp into the locker rooms from aching muscles. He isn't one to contribute to conversations with other people around. Sometimes it's because he's come close to spilling some secrets about the two of them and it isn't worth doing that to himself. He is perfectly okay with staying in the background and watching, listening.

Soon, everyone disperses and they all are allowed to head back to the dorms. Hitoshi glances at the Neko with a discreet smile and a nod, happy that she's there. He and Midoriya head to the former's room, needing to talk about their plan of action on the news they had received from their Personas a week ago. Todoroki will be joining in later. It's odd thinking about someone who isn't a Champion knowing about their Championship.

"Okay, so why didn't Death just appear to you in a healthier form?"

"How should I know?" He lets out a small sigh, running a hand through his dark green locks which have grown longer and have started to frame his face. They resemble green waterfalls. The boy's face is covered in makeup, obscuring the scars he had gained after the whole Kamino situation. The child of Death is midway between blind and not. Apparently, because he hadn't accepted Death's offer into being a full-fledged Champion, he was to suffer punishment if he were to have died the third chance he lost. His punishment: blindness. His eyes will revert back to when he was born through negative emotions, such as deep-seated rage, stress, terror, etc. The teen had suffered a lot of pain during his entire kidnapping if those scars on his chest and arms are anything to go by. Hitoshi hasn't any idea of what happened, mainly because Midoriya hasn't told him and probably won't tell him.

"So, on an unrelated note, is Bakugou avoiding you or am I seeing things?"

"He's been avoiding me," he says with a small sigh, almost forlorn as if he's remembering something that's sad. This kid, no matter how much he wore his heart on his sleeve, he always seems to come off as an enigma to the brainwasher. Hell, he doesn't even know where he went to school or what his favorite color is. All he knows is that he enjoys helping people and anything hero like, he's a civilian consultant, that he's a Champion, and he was the one who had approached him that day on the bridge and gave him that choice to make. He was the one to give him hope and kept him from ending it all. He made him realize things that no one but his family has ever done for him. A total stranger—one who turned out to be a partner in the future—had helped him out. He knows more about the brainwasher than the brainwasher knows about the bone-breaking child. "During the entire situation, I said a few things I regret and hadn't been able to apologize for any of it lately."

They fall silent. The only sound filling the room is the sound of them flipping through the pages of a book on witchcraft. The Neko watches the two, tilting her head as she observes her kit with a friend. It has been a long while since he's gone without someone to trust and here's the child of death helping him find his place in this school of heroes. Her tail flicks from side to side, staring at the two children only to rip her gaze away when the door opens to reveal her kit's other friend. A non-champion. "So what all are we going to be talking about?" he questions, sitting beside the green-haired teenager who doesn't even glance up at the dual-haired teen.

"Well, a week ago, Death and Sloth along with Fate had appeared to tell us about an imbalance." Hitoshi turns to the younger one of the three, looking at him with an indescribable expression. He sighs softly, rubbing his head. "The Immortal Being of Creation of Imbalance has gone missing. Two weeks prior, a week after the incident in Kamino, Fate foresaw a darkness overtake the world." The same week the Puzzle Games case had been hit with an actual murder. If the being Imbalance isn't found, who knows what will happen. He is an important Persona and their Champion is getting really weak, which does not spell for anything good. Life's Child is keeping an eye on them and yet, their condition is steadily decreasing. That in itself is a clue that Imbalance is not only missing but has been kidnapped. Balance, his gender-fluid counterpart, is in hysterics and being protected by Death just in case the one who kidnapped him wouldn't stand a chance. Death is quite powerful. One of the oldest Personas but younger than Life.

Todoroki Shouto gapes with wide eyes at the child of Death. "What?"

Hitoshi sighs softly with a hand against his forehead. He doesn't know how much they can reveal, so he keeps it summarized and keeps it vague. "Dark times will befall on this world and only the Champions of Immortal Creation will be able to stop it. That is if we can find the third Champion that's on campus. After that, we have to find the Champion of Time. Word has been out that she's a key to find Imbalance."

"So," he says, staring at the two immortal teens in front of him. "How will you find her? And do you think the teachers will even let you off campus?"

"Our Guides are on the lookout. Plus, the Ghouls can shadow travel me out of campus."

"The Nekos can teleport me."

"What? That's unfair. Why do I have to deal with screams and whines of agony?"

"Ask Death."

"Ha, I'd rather not."

Torodoki frowns as he witnesses the way the two act and can't help but feel left out. He knows that being a Champion is dangerous—so is being a hero—but he is the only one, apart from the Aizawa and Recovery Girl, who knows that they're Champions, but in the entire class, they can only go to him to talk about it or with each other. The two are talking about something he doesn't really understand right now which makes him feel awkward and out of place. He hasn't an idea of what they're talking about despite knowing exactly what they're talking about if that makes sense.

And, ever the lifesaver, Midoriya turns to him with a smile. "Sorry. I bet you're confused about this. We have to start telling you more about Champions."

"That will be really helpful." He pushes his hair back. "How do you know if someone's a Champion?"

"You don't unless they tell you or their Persona decides to appear and tell you. We can see each other's Personas, but not the guides. Those can only be seen if granted permission from the Persona."

"Except when it comes to one type of Guide," adds Midoriya. "Your Guides will come in different shapes and forms." He gives a small smile. "For example, my Guides are Ghouls. Each Ghoul is classified as a different thing. There are Human, Shadow, Feeder, Corpse, and Animal. The Animal type Ghoul is one I don't ever want to meet, given the things Beetle has said about them. Corpse Ghouls, when I was younger, I spoke to one and it appeared to those in the room. It's similar to Shinsou's quirk in the speaking to it. I believe that it may be like giving permission to someone—you know how someone speaks to you and you're given permission to speak to them? It's somewhat like that."

They stare at him, trying to process the jumble of words that he just spewed at them. Shinsou squints his eyes at the other, raising a finger to point at him. "Didn't you make a book for Fate's child?" Shinsou asks, deciding to bring something else in. Sometimes reading something makes better sense than listening to someone explain it.

"Kota? Yeah. I only gave him information on what Beetle told me. He can add more notes to it once he finds out more on everything else."

"Great. We can make a book for Todoroki on both of our knowledge combined."

"We can do that. Hold on," he says, standing up and rummaging through an unpacked box. He pulls out a big, 5-Star notebook, flipping through it. He walks to his desk, grabbing a sharpie and a pen. The teen jumps onto the bed with them, grinning as he writes the title on the black cover in the silver sharpie. "I'll give you this next Friday when I finish it."

"There's no way you'll be able to do that," doubts Shinsou, who hasn't been around Midoriya long enough to believe he'll be done in a week.

"Bet."

Shinsou stares at him for a second. "Bet."

"Don't doubt him, Shinsou. He has determination and years of analytical experience. You'll be surprised when he shows it off."

"You—"

_Knock-knock-knock!_

They glance at each other with a frown. Shinsou sighs, standing and heading to open the door. Violet eyes meet crimson irises, but the latter's gaze isn't trained on the former's. "Deku," says the owner of the fierce rapping with a slight growl in his voice. "I need to speak with you."

* * *

**What does Bakugou want? We'll see in the next chapter! Have fun, good luck, have a good day/night.**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**


	4. Chapter Three

**So... this chapter is an emotional roller coaster. Katsuki goes from one emotion to another. The fight Midoriya and Bakugou have in canon will happen here despite it being early. Listen to the song "take it out on me" by Thousand Foot Krutch if you can! **

* * *

Katsuki has been thinking of those two days and that night as a captive for those damned villains. That entire thing had been a scab that kept being reopened with the constant sight of the damn nerd's eyes. Those pale and almost milky looking orbs that almost resemble milky-colored marbles. He kept remembering the screams and cries of the nerd who kept being killed for his sake, keeping the villains at bay from hurting him. He hates the nightmares that plague his sleep of the nerd unable to get up, never to wake from the fatal wound. He hates the nightmares that plague his sleep of the nerd inability to be a hero because of actually being blind and having to drop out of school. He hates the nightmares that plague his sleep of the nerd telling him all of his terrible qualities, telling him that he's not supposed to be a hero. He hates it all. He can't sleep and the constant reminder of that idiot is what is hurting him.

So, as he stands there at Eye-bag's door, he steals his nerves and glares at the one for it all. The one whose sole purpose has been to terrorize him and look down at him since they were children. He glares at the one who has been quirkless his entire life until recently. He demands to see him despite the fact that he has been avoiding the guy ever since the start of the new semester. He wants to stop the nightmare, he wants to just ignore that it ever happened.

Everything that has happened, this shitty nerd acts like nothing is wrong. Like nothing ever happened and that it's a normal summer break. This pisses him off. How can someone pretend as if none of the shit they had gone through had happened? It's fucking impossible. "Are you finally going to tell me what you need?"

At the questions, Bakugou finally turns to face the other after having led the nerd behind the dormitory. Apparently, this is as far as the nerd would even follow him without any answers. That pissed him off. It doesn't matter. As he glares at him, he takes in every detail. He notices the off look of when one wears foundation and hadn't blended it all the way and frowns before rolling his eyes, meeting the questioning gaze of the younger kid in front of him. _"WHAT KIND OF HERO TELLS SOMEONE TO FUCKING KILL THEMSELVES?" _He takes a step back when he remembers that. _"You don't deserve to be a hero." _Those words, the entire conversation, all of that haunts him. Dammit! He knows. He knows what he did was wrong, he knew it but he didn't stop. He didn't stop when he was told to stop by the nerd, he didn't stop when he knew he was going overboard. It continued and continued and continued. It never once stopped until after he told him to kill himself, all so he could maintain a clean record before the entrance exams. It didn't matter if he did anything anyway—the teachers would've covered his tracks despite the fact that they shouldn't have at all.

"I know I don't deserve to be a hero! Okay? I know!"

The nerd takes a step back at the outburst. His eyes are blown wide—whether in fear or not—gawking at the blond. He isn't sure how to take the reaction and he doesn't care. He listens to the small, almost too quiet "what" that comes from his mouth.

"Don't play dumb. You told me yourself. I don't deserve to be a hero. Is that what you wanted me to say, what you wanted to hear from me?" He moves a few steps away from the other, his blond bangs acting like a curtain to shadow his face. Katsuki has been thinking of how to confront him and no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't do it. "You were right. I could be the number one in other things yet, I chose this career."

"Bakugou, no."

"Huh?"

"All of that I said. It was spur of the moment. I do not believe any of that. I was angry and hurt, tired and basically being tortured mentally with every moment of my deaths. I took it out on you without being able to tell you the truth afterward." The nerd put his face in his hands. Just the entire act is pissing the explosive teen off. The wind ruffles their hair and clothes as they stand there, glaring at each other. A current of electricity is the only thing that connected them together. Their anger and frustration, tiredness and sadness all have been running rampant for so long and all of their feelings are finally rearing their ugly heads in the worst ways possible. No peace wants to settle between these two old friends and it won't until everything has been taken care of, and that won't happen if they continue dancing around their feelings, keeping their past locked away in the dark. "Dammit. How long have you been thinking of that? Why didn't I do anything sooner? Bakugou, I'm—"

"Save it! Because I know it's true. Whether you meant it or not doesn't mean other people have thought it before! I'm weak and abrasive! I know that! But that's not what I want to know anymore. I do not need your pity and I do not need to hear any stupid apologies!"

Fucking Deku blinks at him, confusion displayed on his face. He doesn't seem to know what's going on which Katsuki knows he doesn't. He hasn't given him any context at all and despite that, it sends his blood boiling. "Then what—?"

"HOW?" Katsuki shouts at the green-haired boy, cutting him off. He needs answers. He needs answers and he won't get them if this douchebag doesn't stop fucking around! "How can you act like none of that ever happened huh? How can you go throughout your day without being that crybaby you had been so long ago, saying all those _stupid_ things when we'd take your sunglasses?" He moves forward, jabbing a finger to his chest as his other hand detonated small explosions. "All Might lost his powers, All Might is in a coma with no chance of survival, you were killed constantly, we were kidnapped, and I—I left you there! I left you behind because of that stupid plan you had! I left you without a choice! How are you so okay with—?" The questioning fades away at the abrupt choked sob from the younger teen, catching Katsuki by surprise at the sudden crying. It's been a while—since his scolding—since he's seen the boy cry.

"I am not okay! Okay? I'm not fine with everything that happened! Are you happy? I'm that same weak and pathetic Deku you've been bullying since you were four! I'm that same stupid and useless child who can't protect anyone or himself! Dying over and over and over and over again—it hurt so much! Do _not_ think for a second that I'm fine with what happened to me, to _you_, or to All Might! I had to watch him die! Do not think I'm fine with people dying because I'm not!" He's shaking, his tremulous voice strong yet full of pain and fear. Midoriya slides down the wall, curling into himself. "I've been ignoring it for as long as I can. I can't deal with it. Not the nightmares that plague me, not the constant reminder of the murders that I help with. With all the people who die."

"Deku." He gapes for a good second. How long has it been since he last seen this? How long ago was the last time he ever saw the nerd like this—vulnerable and weak? The time in Kamino Ward—that was different. Something else about this is different from then. Fucking Midoriya Izuku has always been a crybaby, yet something changed and his emotions weren't worn on his sleeve like usual. Not the negative emotions at least. It must've been around when they were twelve years old, maybe. He doesn't remember well. He doesn't know how to comfort him, not sure what to even say. How do you comfort someone when you've never had to comfort anyone before? "Deku! Jeez, let's go to the fucking training grounds."

"Why?"

"Because why the fuck not? Now, get your shitty ass up and let's go." The explosive teen grabs the loser's arm and drags him to his feet, dragging him away to the ruined city. This will be for the two so that they don't end up crying or anything. This way they can just get everything out of their system without having to get too touchy-feely with each other. Feelings are not Katsuki's forte no matter how many times someone attempts to get close—heck, he blows them up.

The trek to the ruined city is full of silence with the sound of their feet crunching the loose gravel with each step they take. The sun is already moving west, the shadows moving east. Katsuki constantly tosses numerous glances towards the other who doesn't speak at all the entire time. Curiosity piques his interest, wondering what is going on in the other's head before banishing the thought.

Once at the training grounds, the explosive takes advantage of the other's distraction and throws a punch at the teenager's face. "Come on, shitty Deku! Let's spar!"

"What the hell?" he growls, getting in a defensive position. Anger glitters in his green irises, a dancing flame that flickers with a level of uncertainty of going through with it. The nerd—Midoriya stares for a moment waiting for the other to throw another attack, his clenched fists at his sides slightly raised in case he needs to block another hit. "I'm not dealing with this shit, Bakugou. I'm really not in any mood to fight. I have important matters to deal with."

"Fucking nerd! Like what? Huh? What shit is more important than a spar?"

"How about a murder investigation? Or the fact that shit will start happening soon and I have to fucking prepare for it? Or the whole—everything else is more important?"

Bakugou doesn't let him. He attacks him with ferocity, having him be on the defensive. "Hah? Who gives a damn about that? You shitface! You're nothing but a selfish child who is starting to grate my nerves!" With every punch that's blocked and every kick that's evaded, the training grounds becomes more and more destroyed at the blond yells in anger, ranting and scolding the younger. Explosions from his quirk light up the grounds, debris falls all around them. Rage boils in his blood as he attempts at hurting the other. "YOU TELL ME SHIT AND YOU ATTEMPT TO FUCKING BOTHER ME, YET WHEN I GIVE YOU THE DAMN FUCKING TIME OF DAY, YOU ACT ALL IDIOTIC AND AVOID ME! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, DEKU? YOU HAVE BETTER SHIT TO DO? WELL, TOUGH, ASSHOLE!" He sends a kick to his side. Midoriya is too late to block it, sending him staggering. He holds his side with a sharp intake of breath—attempting to recover from the hit. "I'VE BEEN THOUGHT TO BE A VILLAIN FOR AS LONG AS I CAN THINK OF!"

Midoriya falls to one knee as he glares at the ground, scowling deeply with a small grunt. "That's a laugh," he says, glaring up at him. "Everyone always seemed to say something different." He lunges forward, rolling and landing a hit behind the kneecap. Using his upper body strength and feet, he launches himself forward to avoid a hit. "And I'm sorry that I called you a villain, Bakugou. I really am. It's all apart of an act and had to have them—"

"BULLSHIT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO CAUSE YOU TO HATE ME SO MUCH?" This was the same conversation that they had during Kamino. He lets out a grunt at the force of the next hit, pushing him back near a building. "I'm _trying_ to tell you! You wanted this spar! You're the one who has trouble being able to connect with people. I am not the one at fault here!"

That sets him off. Blow after blow after blow is constantly traded, yells and rants pervade the air. Harsh words and attacks, childhood friends turned enemies battle with one another. Heartache and rage all felt and bottled up for years are finally released through blood, sweat, and tears. Glass shatters from desolated builds, covering the grounds and glittering in the sun's light similarly to freshly fallen snow on a cold winter's day. They trade attacks for the longest time, their screams of rage and agony rubbing their throats raw as their voices echo throughout the abandoned city. It's a symphony of music for those who enjoy listening, a cinematic play for those who enjoy watching. Sickos in the world who use this type of madness as entertainment and egg it on. Sickos in this world who find something else—deeper and run with it—all with the naivety of it having a romantic river that courses between the two. These sickos cannot be more wrong; this is not entertainment, this has nothing to do with romance or sexual tension, or whatever these sickos want to think. This all has to do with the pain of the past and bottled up hatred. The jar, which had cracked not too long ago, has been shattered.

In a rhythm, they fight. A well-rehearsed dance.

Kick.

Punch.

Block.

Evade.

Usage of quirks.

Repeat.

Not all in that specific order the whole time. It's a constant repeat, fighting each other until it's basically nothing but a silent fight and until one cannot continue anymore. Bruises and cuts litter their bodies, painting the picture of an actual battle all while resembling an abstract painting from contemporary artists. Sweat and blood, these two fluids cling to their clothes. The stains grow with the dust and dirt, the extract from the rubble of the ruins around them. The colors of their faces help distinguish their exhaustion. Exhausted with the world around them and all the shit they've gone through. Exhausted with how everything has to turn out before someone can ever know peace.

"What are you two _doing_?" The shouted question is followed by Midroriya getting a jab to Bakugou's chest which sent him stumbling back a few feet away. White cloth-like bindings shoot out and wrap the two of the most problematic students he's ever had the pleasure of knowing. The sight of the two is one to behold. Bruises and cuts, blood and sweat, red-faced and panting, all as if they've fought an actual villain with minimal damage instead of each other. "Who started this?"

They glance at each other. The problem child steps forward—Shouta has to keep a groan and an eye roll at bay—opening his mouth to answer, "It was a spar. But then it got really out of hand. We're sorry."

"You're sorry?" Shouta lets them go, his capture weapon dropping and wrapping itself around his neck again. He pinches the bridge of his nose with a long exasperated sigh, wishing he had expelled these two the first day. But, alas, he didn't and now it seems he is paying the price for that mistake. He has a Champion of Death in his class—another Champion but so far seems normal and not like this one who actively seeks out or attracts trouble—and he has a kid with a temper who is ready to fight anyone and everything. Let it be known that it is _tiring_ to deal with these two more than anyone else in the class. Oh, yes, the others have their moments, but these two have them every day that they're not really called moments anymore. "The next time you want to pull this shit, have supervision. Let's get you two to Recovery Girl and then we'll talk punishment."

The trek back is silent despite the animals and their footsteps slapping the ground. The light of the setting sun casts shadows which grow and stretch across the campus of the school. The eerie aura that hangs is promptly ignored. Midoriya is on his phone—how it didn't break is beyond him—and texting someone something that Shouta is too tired to even want to find out. There's really no point because if it's important the nerd—er, the student would just tell him despite his not wanting to know. (He'll want to know—just not admit to it—as he can't have the teenager get into any more trouble than he's worth.)

Punishment is light and not taken to the extreme. One of the reasons has to deal with the fact it's before curfew and it was not all that bad. Of course, the usage of quirks non-permitted or unsupervised by teachers still holds repercussions. Shouta has never met any student as problematic like these two. If his intuition is anything to go by, it's only going to get worse as time creeps on.

* * *

**Whelp. Bakugou will find out about OFA but not of the Championship. Aizawa—I'm still debating on the whole OFA but meh. Poor Aizawa.**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**


	5. Chapter Four

The world is always turning. The world is basked in darkness and in light every second of every minute of every day. The world has always been there—older than anything else. The stars being there with it but dying every few thousand years. The moon and Sun are probably the oldest—older than Earth itself. But that might be wrong after all the cosmos has to be the oldest without it, nothing could exist. These things have been around and have been witness to the wrongness of humanity, all the suffering and pain, and death. They have been witnesses to the sins that continued being committed by frail, weak beings that have no place in this world. They have been the victims of the humans' rule and their ghastly ways.

The third Champion is still unknown and no matter how much they look for the other child, the two seem to keep hitting a dead end. If the child doesn't show themselves soon, then everything can go to hell. Shinsou will probably go on a killing spree just to find the one person in U.A. that is needed more than anything and they are too fucking lazy to show themselves! When Shinsou had said that out loud, it took both Todoroki and Midoriya to keep him from leaving the room. It took them both another twenty minutes to calm him down. "They may not even know who we are yet or haven't found the time to," the child of Death reasoned, smiling softly as he hoped that the other wouldn't punch him. Thankfully he didn't.

Now, onto another problem.

Izuku is not looking forward to the exams.

It's not because of being nervous or not having a lot of faith in himself. It's just that everyone—even Shinsou—has a super move. He—the child of the Grim Reaper—does not. What can he even use as a super move anyway? He hasn't a clue and he's running out of time. Aizawa-sensei and Shinsou have been giving him pointers on what he can try and do but nothing has happened—no plan, nothing. This is terrible, a strategist and analyst such as himself couldn't come up with a plan. He has the dreaded thing ever known to man: idea's block. It's similar to author's or artist's block or whatever's block. He can't come up with anything and look where that was getting him. His mind has been clogged with the investigations and the online school to get his P.I. license. No idea has come to mind. It can be due to the stress of everything that is around him. That may be what is wrong.

It isn't until the incident during training, which helped break it.

They have been in the building, on cement pillars with Ectoplasm's clones. Today—thank Fortune—Nedzu has something more important to do than be helping out with Class 1-A. "Fuck my life," he says, twirling his scythe in his hand. Boredom and frustration overtake his mind as he tries to figure out what to do for his super move. He goes through different fights with Ectoplasm's clone, using his scythe and quirk. A spar could be of some use after all.

_ CRACK!_

The sound of rock breaking and crumbling rings throughout the air, bringing forth a silence. It's a sharp sound that catches everyone's attention, turning to look but not able to react in time. Midoriya—despite having been sparring—powers up One For All, shooting off and grabbing Ectoplasm out of the way. The piece of rock drops to the ground, pavement cracking slightly under the force and weight of the projectile. The young green-haired teenager pants softly as he placed his teacher down on his feet, giving him a meek smile. "Are you okay, Sensei? I hope I didn't hurt you when I grabbed you."

After a moment of shocked silence, a jaunty laugh responds to his question. The situation and the boy's words process through. His teacher pats him on the shoulder with a smile stretched behind his mask despite the boy not being able to see it. "I'm alright. Thank you, Midoriya."

Midoriya offers his teacher a different smile than before. In return, it's happy smile with a tinge of distractedness, his gaze focused on the sight of the fallen shard of cement which had broken off due to Bakugou's move. An idea slowly manifests in his mind. He hums and returns back to his position. Cementoss is the one to take care of the cement block, having it molded into the floor. However, once everything in his mind is set up, he fights with Ectoplasm's clone in an attempt to bring it to life. They have just three more lessons until the exam left and he is done wasting them. He will have to be done by tomorrow so that he can practice more.

He summons his scythe and aims a faux hit to the clone's leg, watching it as it evades it. The young One For All user takes that as his chance to connect the roundhouse kick to the clone's side. He'll have to figure out the basis for it. He goes on for the rest of the lesson without the usage of his scythe as he deals with doing several kicks, slowly forming a plan and a move he can use.

Kaminari watches in awe as the green-haired male works with coming up with the move faster than most would've been able to in such a short period of time. Each failed time pushes him to work on it harder to get it right. He notices that he uses and reuses some movements from previous attempts at getting it right and can't help but admire the other's skill and tenacity. The electricity quirk user knows that the other would have it down by midnight if his and his classmates' experience with Midoriya's determination is anything to go by.

Soon enough, he stops watching. His mind has come up with a good idea. "Hey, Kirishima." He turns to the red-haired male, a grin playing on his face. He decides to avert his attention elsewhere. "I'm gonna beat you in Mario Kart later tonight."

He bright smile is his facial response, but the blond can see the determined gleam in his eyes. "You're on." The blond feels like everyone in the class is starting to get too stressed out and need an outlet, one that involves Mario Kart, cake, and a ton of caffeine that would make even "I will shoot caffeine up my veins" Shinsou reconsider. It is going to be glorious night while the morning will be the worst. Although, it wouldn't be the first time they've all woken up from a night like the one he's planning and it won't be the last.

Of course, they will end up letting anyone join as long as they want. It'll be a treat for them for coming so far in just their first year of high school. They're planning on inviting everyone who wants to join in, hoping for another bonding experience. But this one, this one he's planning on no scary stories. He had nightmares for a week straight—all mixing the stories together and then the whole events with the training camp, let's say that he hasn't slept well for quite a while.

Denki hums, drumming his fingers on his thigh. His mind on the plans they have for that night. A night to relax and bond with each other without the hassle of schoolwork. Jokes and funny stories with the dash of kicking butt and junk food.

* * *

Sir Nighteye is going insane. The constant puzzles, the constant threats to him, it is all getting to be so much. The stress is finally setting into his bones. The hero rests his head in his hands, trying to come up with a better profile. He throws the papers onto the floor, a scream coming from his throat as he clears the desk off. His chest heaved harshly, breaths coming in short pants as he stares at the mess he made. His blood boils, he's glaring at everything and anything, he ignores the concerned knock at the door. "I'm fine! Leave me be!"

He listens to them walk away, sighing as he slumps back into his seat. Words—incoherent words spill past his lip, hands reaching up and grabbing tufts of hair and pulling at them. The mess he made, it's making things worse. It's not right. It doesn't look right. The mess doesn't look right! That's not how it should be! It should be clean and organize! Why is it not clean and organized?

Sir Nighteye calms down. He reasons with himself. He made the mess, had made it not look right. It's not clean because of him. It's okay. It's fine. Everything is fine. It's pitiful that he isn't poised. Pathetic that he has fallen so far. The killer is messing with him in an attempt to throw him off. If this continues to happen, he knows that he won't be able to see this case through. He'll have to keep his head with this. Don't lose it.

Sir Nighteye reviews the message from the killer. His anger boiling once again at the words. An email which has been sent to him via a victim's account just after they had died. No fingerprints, nothing have been found.

_"__It's all in good fun,__" __he sang to the grim reaper. _  
_A sinister smile adorned his bloody face._  
_His mind was gone._  
_His last words, his grace:_  
_"__It's all in good fun."_

Sicko. Killing people? That's all in good fun? How can the world be full of these demons who parade around like humans? Is it so easy to take another's life and continue as if nothing happened? Do they ever get eaten alive by the remorse of the deed or do they feel nothing towards it? What gain is there to kill—to slaughter another? What gain is there to ruin the lives of those around—to keep them from living happily? How does it feel to be the one to break the trust of those around the victim? Is there satisfaction to watch as the victim comes to as top in trusting the world?

What is the goal of those people?

"To be, or not to be, that is the question" the famous line from a Shakespearean play known as _Hamlet_. Has anyone other than who perform and watch the play know what comes next after that line? Do they know of what Hamlet is talking about in that speech? Do the people know he speaks and questions about death? Do they know that he asks those who hear this speech if it's noble to continue living despite all of the suffering one has to endure? Or if it is better to take the troubles and stop them by dying? Do they know how he hates that in God's eyes it is a sin to commit suicide? That "to die—to sleep" is how he wishes to end the troubles of his mind?

Do those who have murdered not live with the fact of what they have done so they embrace the cold arms of death? That the troubles of their mind would want their end to finally come? Is this what the killer is saying? That he sang to the Grim Reaper, that those would be his last words that he would be famous for? That he wishes to die once he's caught? Or is there more to it? Is there something that he gains from all of these horrible deeds he has committed? Is this what the killer wants?

There has to be more.

The message is incomplete.

Quickly, the hero gets out of his seat. The man shuffles through the case files. He brings up the photographs, laying them out on the floor to get a better look at the pictures of the victim, seeing the words that have been etched into their skin: _"It's all in good fun."_ How sick is the guy to have mutilated the skin like this?

The words. The way they have been placed. The way they have been written. Why?

Why do they sound so familiar?

* * *

** They may sound familiar to you, Nighteye, for a reason.**

**Anyway, I am not as happy with the beginning of this chapter but the second part is what I am happy about. The poem used is called "It's all in Good Fun." One of my original works. I will be posting the full version on Tumblr if y'all don't have Wattpad or not in the discord server.**

**Tumblr: melancholic-lotus13**

**Wattpad: Melancholic-Lotus13**

**Discord name: **Melancholic_lotus13#2463

**Questions?**

**Comments?**


	6. Chapter Five

Iida knows. He knows why he can't sleep. He knows. He knows why the night is constant with tossing and turning, why his performance has gone down. He knows. Does he do anything about it? Not really. He powers through it. He is a hero. Well, he is training to be a hero. _But is he deserving to be a hero?_ That question. The question that has haunted him since Hosu. The question that was born after an accident in that very city—the same accident which brought sleepless nights and constant glances being sent towards his friends, towards his classmates.

His classmates. He feels sick to his stomach. Oh, gosh._ How will they react to the truth?_ If they are to find out just how bad of a person he is, how will they react? To know, that he was the reason for their friends almost dying, that he was the one who chased the Hero Killer and was going to be killed alongside them. _I'm not a great role model. If they're to find out—they'll see me as no better than a villain._ Iida knows—he hates that he knows that the reason for sleepless nights, the constant taunting of the demons that haunt his dreams. No. He knows that it is his fault. Tenya was the sole reason for that night. He was the reason for his friends almost dying. He believes that he deserves the nightmares.

The night is the same as all the nights after the training camp incident. Tenya had slept well a few weeks after the Hosu Incident, no more seeing Midoriya's body unmoving in the ground, no more what ifs of Todoroki being stabbed, no more constant reminders of how he had failed. Then, the Training Camp incident happened, then, Kamino Ward. It was consistently taunting him. The two incidents where he didn't do anything to help his friend and classmate. That one incident that could have been avoided if he had tried harder, insisted more. Midoriya was—_is—_stubborn, a trait that can get him killed—that _has_ gotten him killed.

The faces of his classmates. The sight of them has started to plague his dreams as well. His brother, laying in his own puddle of blood, motionless. It changes constantly. Sometimes, when the nights are bad, he can see them. They all sit up, blood running down their faces, skin peeled, some with their eyes missing, others with stitched smiles. Sometimes, gosh, sometimes their bodies are mutilated to the point of them being unrecognizable. They gang up on him. _"It's your fault, Iida! It's all your fault that we're dead! Look at us! Don't look away! Look at what you have done to us!" _A few of them would claw at his legs, ripping the skin, bring him to his knees and forcing him to watch the way all of them died, over and over and over again. Never once, does he get the chance to _breathe_, all because of guilt. He hates it. Stop! Stop! Intestines are splattered here and there, brain matter coating the grounds and the walls, puddles of red and piles of white. It is a horror fest. He doesn't understand where all of these images come from.

Iida shakes his head, clearing the thoughts and images away. He wants nothing to do with that anymore. The teenager gets out of his bed. He needs water. He needs to walk around and keep his mind off of the horrors that plague his mind. He can't help but wonder how Midoriya is used to it. He wonders how he dealt with all of it at first, maybe he can get some tips to cope with the terrifying pictures.

Heading to the kitchen to get a drink of water, he almost runs into Todoroki. The dual-haired teen kept his face controlled, but he can see the surprise and the exhaustion in the other's eyes. Tenya opens his mouth then closes it again, unsure what he should say. "Hey, Iida," says Todoroki, breaking the silence.

"Hello, Todoroki," he responds stiffly, attempting to hold his gaze but the guilt crashes back into him at his friend's face. It crushes his heart, weighing heavily in his chest. "You should get to sleep. We need to rest as much as we can before the exam."

A dark eyebrow is raised in question at his words. Unconvinced, suspicious. He can see through him. Who else can see through him? "You should too." He takes a step forward and Tenya takes one step back. The action brings him to a pause. He settles where he is, leaning against the wall. "So why are you up so late? I mean, you look somewhat scared. Nightmares?"

Tenya hesitates but the look in his eyes, it shows an understanding. That is the same reason why Todoroki is up and about as well. He nods with a sigh as an answer to the question, pushing his glasses away from his eyes as he rubs them. The thought of it weighs him down. His movements are sluggish, almost taking too much effort, or maybe it's the exhaustion from the lack of sleep finally getting to him. "Hosu."

Understanding displays on his face, the dual-haired teen motions to a seat for him to sit down. He does so and they talk for a bit about the nightmares that plague both of their minds and keep them up at night. The night in Hosu, the day at the USJ, the training camp. Every single event that had them fighting for their lives, where they had been forced to watch those they care for get hurt. Every single one of these situations has played roles in their deprivation of sleep. They talk for a few minutes, recalling the nightmares before both agreeing to resume the conversation the next morning.

For the first time after a while, once in his bed, Tenya finally sleeps peacefully that night. No nightmares, not even a small dream.

* * *

The skies roll with white clouds, the bright sun shining down on them. A flock of birds flies past overhead. The provisional license exams are upon them. The students of U.A. mingle near the bus, speaking softly to each other as they wait for their teacher's instructions. It's been two days since the confrontation of their nightmares. Shouto casts a few glances to Iida, trying to read his mood but keeps having trouble. The other boy is not looking at him, his back towards him as he scolds their classmates. He's acting like he usually does.

Kirishima, being the ever optimistic one of their class, clenches his fists and pumps them into the air with a smile as he attempts to reassure his classmates. "Come on, guys! Let's hit out of the park today!"

"Plus . . ."

". . . ULTRA!"

One voice does not belong to the class.

Todoroki blinks in surprise at the sight of the newcomer. He looks familiar for some reason, trying to place where he has seen him before. Meanwhile, their teacher is groaning slightly at the reminder of who this guy is.

"Inasa, don't go into other people's circles without an invite."

Inasa? Despite been given a name, he still can't think of where they've met. He watches the overdramatic bow in apology. _He's really enthusiastic, isn't he?_ he can't help but think, turning away from it all. He glances at his two classmates, the immortal ones to see what they think, ignoring the explanation of Shiketsu and U.A.'s rivalry. Shinsou is indifferent while he can see Midoriya frowning as he glances around.

"You okay?"

That startles him. Shouto raises an eyebrow at the sudden action. He hasn't done that in a long time now and for him to start again kind of sends warning bells. "I'm fine. I'll be right back." And he's gone. He's near Aizawa-sensei, almost as if he's hiding from someone. That does not make any sense to him. Midoriya—he hasn't acted like this since the beginning of the year and now, well, Todoroki is confused.

"Who was that guy?"

"That was Inasa Yoarashi. He's powerful and energetic. He was one of the recommended students, he received the top score." Aizawa sticks his hands in his pants pockets, slouching slightly further into himself. "He declined the offer of joining U.A. and well, let's say that our luck—" a glance towards Midoriya who is staring at nothing "—is not great." He stares down at the green-haired boy beside him.

"Wait, so why did he not accept it?"

"He can be . . . awkward sometimes. Just be careful." No further explanation nor does it seem he will give them any more.

"Is that...? It is! Eraserhead! Hi!" They're approached by a woman with a big smile, green hair, and wearing a black crop top with striped shorts. She waves her gloved hands in greeting to the underground hero.

"It's the Smiling Hero: Miss Joke!" Ah, there is the Midoriya everyone knows and loves.

"Hey, kiddos!" Her smile never falters, turning to their teacher. With a smile and joy, she announces, "Ah, we should get married!"

"No."

She laughs, slapping her hand against his shoulder. She doesn't seem fazed by the uninterested rejection. Shouto assumes that she has done this multiple times and no matter how much she tries, her jokes don't work on Aizawa-sensei. It doesn't matter if he's not using his quirk or not, he can see that it just does not work on him.

Her students walk up to them, one stands out among the rest. A kind smile adorns his face, black curly hair swaying in the wind. The teenager walks over to them, grabbing some of the students' hands and shaking them in greeting. He's telling them how cool their determination is to continue, after all, that had happened to them. Shouto notices the tension between Midoriya and the other—Shindou. His pale green eyes are a light grey as the other talks animatedly with the unfocused Champion. He moves on, leaving the child of Death staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"Don't say shit to me when your words don't match the look in your eyes."

"Whoa, dude, don't be rude." Kirishima reprimands Bakugou but he doesn't see past the facade. He doesn't see that Shindou's words are nothing but mere faux appreciation for them. He wants to beat U.A. That is his goal. He is only acting in being friendly.

Shouto moves closer to say something to Midoriya but he can't. Due to the exam about to start, they had to go put their hero costumes on. Shouto cannot help but notice something about his classmates. Apparently, everyone's suits changed drastically throughout the course of the few days when they worked on their moves. Shinsou's suit, Todoroki notes, looks similar to Eraserhead's suit with, of course, slight differences. There's a speaker hanging on his neck which looks to be similar to Present Mic's and wrapped around his shoulders is the capture weapon that their teacher uses. His clothes resemble Post Apocalyptic Industrial fashion with noticeable purple threads sewed into the fabric. He wears black, leather fingerless gloves. It was his color scheme, he guesses. Black fabric to blend in the darkness of the night and not be seen but still be able to alert other heroes of his presence so that they don't accidentally attack him.

There is something—a metal wrapped in purple leather—wrapped around both wrists, an aura familiar to the one Midoriya's scythe has. The same scythe that is strapped to the latter's back. Both weapons hold a powerful feeling, the power of their Personas running through them. They're both getting looks from people. He can hear them whispering about not having seen them use those weapons before. The leather must be the whips Shinsou had told him about. The whips that will put anyone to sleep if the wielder wishes for it. It also hurts, described by Midoriya who had been the victim of it when they had been training together one night without anyone knowing. Todoroki had been fortunate enough to hear the story and swore that his soul left his body from laughing so hard at their misfortune.

Midoriya is still looking nervous—not like everyone else "oh my god, I hope I do okay in this exam" nervous but "shit, fuck, holy, what did I get myself into, I'm a nervous-wreck" nervous altogether. Shinsou is uninterested. Some people are mingling around, whispering to themselves and hoping to pass the exam. There are 1,450 students that mill the grounds of the exam all wait for the announcer.

A man who appears to be sleep-deprived comes onto the stage, announcing what all they need to know. A speech about what this exam means to them and that they need to take this all seriously. "Only 100 of you will participate in the actual Provisional License Exam, meaning this first round will be an elimination match." The man—Mera—continues, "Every examinee will take three targets and paste them somewhere on their bodies where others can see, except their feet and armpits. Each examinee will be given six balls and use them to hit the targets; the target will light up when it is hit by a ball and once the third target is lit up, that examinee is considered as lost and disqualified. Whoever lights up the third target will be considered as the person who took down the other person. The goal of the preliminary round is to take down two examinees using the six balls given and whoever takes down two people will pass the preliminary round and qualify for the Provisional Hero License Exam. You will be given them the targets and the balls a minute after the preliminary round has begun."

Shinsou grins, moving the speaker up to cover his mouth. Todoroki glances over at the other Champion, wondering just what plans the two had concocted because knowing the two of them, they both have plans. That is a scary thought. If both Champions have a plan, one is going to be thought through plan and the other is reckless and will only work just because of how stupid it'll be. Shouto knows who the thought out plan belongs to and it is not Midoriya's.

The place opens up to reveal their location. Shouto realizes that they are inside of Takoba National Stadium surrounded by a huge varied terrain. The exam has begun. It's now or never. They will earn their licenses!


	7. Chapter Six

**Come one, come all to the masquerade of hell! ****Yes. Welcome people to the dance of a lifetime! **

* * *

The bright day will head into disaster without fail. This is something that Shouta knows. Every activity that they have scheduled, there will be something that messes it all up, whether it be the students or villains show up. After all that has happened, he has to wait for the inevitable. This year illustrates Murphy's Law quote well, "What can go wrong will go wrong". And this is something he had learned quite painfully and quickly. The USJ incident, the training camp incident, the constant sightings of villains with his students when they're supposed to be having fun; everything is against them—it has been against them since day one. U.A. is under constant watch, his students don't know about that. They are ignorant about everything after an attack. They don't know that the school has been sentenced to the gallows if there is one more incident, that the media are the ones that hold the lever to let them fall and hang as their punishment.

Throughout the entire speech, Ms. Joke throws a glance towards the underground hero that she has known for a long time. There's something off about him this year. Well, after all that has happened, everything has been off. She crosses her arms with a wide smile. "Your fly's open, Eraserhead!" She barks out a laugh, not noticing the dull expression that he posses. "But to think that all 20 students are still hanging in there." Ms. Joke glances at him with a sly smile. "Tell me, Eraser, have you warmed up to them?" Her laugh rings out, echoing slightly as she notices the look on his face. "Oh, don't go blushing on me! It's lame! Let's go out!"

Aizawa blinks in irritation, uncrossing his arms. He keeps his gaze on his class, answering the persistent woman beside him, "No. They're not the original 20. 19 of them are, but one isn't. I moved a student to a different class and moved another one up, but so far no expulsions. They all have shown potential, unlike my previous students. These will continue their studies until they stop showing any potential."

"Which one?" The woman leans forward to get a better look at the group, searching for one that stands out to her. She searches for the one who hadn't been in the class before, the one that she didn't pay attention to much during the Sports Festival. "The one that looks like your son but purple?"

"He's half my age." The man turns his attention from the exam to the woman next to him. "He's only a student. A problematic one but not as bad as the one who holds the title of Problem Child. No, Shinsou has a good head on his shoulders. If everything goes right, then he'll be an amazing underground hero."

She turns to him with her lips parted, eyes wide. "You really believe in him that much?"

The man leans back into his seat, relaxing slightly. He doesn't need to be tense. He has trust in his students. They will pass, no reason to. After everything that has occurred to them? He shouldn't be too worried about them failing this exam. He hums. The underground hero knows that they will make it in the hero world. "I don't doubt them. They've been through enough since the beginning. This will not be difficult for them."

Ms. Joke blinks, gaping at the man who usually never had this much faith in his students. While yes, U.A—especially Class 1-A—has been through a lot, it is quite weird to find him like this. "You sure do believe in them."

"Of course."

"Then, you shoulda told them." Her eyes soften, staring at her friend. She can't fathom what it's like for people to go after her students as if they're nothing but obstacles needing to be eliminated. Sure, the life of a hero is constantly competitive, but this young in life? "All the schools will go U.A. hunting."

"Ah, the infamous, U.A. hunting. The schools always head for the unassuming students." Eraserhead knows of this quite well. Every year, every license exam that occurs with U.A. the other students will always do their best to eliminate them before turning on each other. It is almost like a tradition for everyone. Too bad, it's never fun for either party. People work so hard and sometimes they don't succeed. If they do, then that is when it's fun for them. The challenge is exhilarating. "There is no reason for me to even say anything to them. No matter what, if they know or not, it won't change the way they act."

He watches with indifference. The hero knows just how well his students work. "Being a hero means getting yourself out of a cinch, you broadcast your quirks anyway even prior to being a pro. They just have to progress forward and overcome the obstacles that get in their way." A lazy grin comes to his face, tilting his head back to look at her. He has a feeling that they'll do good, as long as they remember everything they've been taught. "They have done just that during these past few months, against villains, against each other, and against themselves. They will overcome these students."

* * *

Everyone else is grinning, smirking, all ready for what they will be doing. Their main objective is not staying in, but taking people out. Their main target? U.A. The best part? The students of twenty have no idea just how much the other students have it out for them. The worst part? Reality is that two know about their plan. The first one is a teenager with violet eyes and white pupils. This teenager, they don't know much about. This teen, they saw him fight the green-haired male who continued to break his bones in the second round. They don't know what his quirk is, they don't know how it works. That is a set back when it comes to him. They don't know much about him, but the aura that surrounds him, it just makes them realize that he is powerful. A boy with a great ability that may rival their own. This one will put up a fight, a challenge worth going up against. Although, they make it up by knowing the other well enough.

A blond with red eyes, a scowl on his face. He is the violent one who was taken during that incident not too long ago. The incident that ended up bringing the end of All Might. This teenager is one to always aim for the top. He is harsh and cares of not his opponents. He does not hold back at all. He does not think of anyone as weak as long as they prove themselves. That much they saw during the fight with the brunette. She fought him bravely and the guy never once held back. He knows how to fight. The blond is a ferocious force, another challenge to prove themselves worthy.

The first one to get taken out, they know will be the green-haired teenager with the green eyes. He will use his quirk and break his bones. Then, they will attack. They had a chance to take him out along with a few others. The son of Endeavor will prove to be a difficult opponent, but other than that, they had a chance to defeat them. It's so great!

Bakugou Katsuki's scowl deepens while he observes the others, listening to them and getting annoyed. They talk to each other in an attempt to make a plan. One was to stick together. How stupid is that? It's complete bullshit. The half-and-half bastard explains that he cannot be close or he risks hitting one of them. At least he has the right idea. Katsuki doesn't give a damn about being here, being with his classmates. If he is to stick around, he will lose and _Bakugou Katsuki_ does not lose. He goes off on his own and Shitty Hair follows. If that extra from before is who he thinks he is, then he will drop that friendly facade and he will attack them.

Once far enough from his classmates, he comes to a stop. His eyes sweep across their competition. His instincts have never failed him. The teenager knows well enough just how much their school is constantly in the limelight. He knows that if none of these extras know what their quirks are or how they work, then they haven't paid attention to the Sports Festival. That event is known widely and is watched by even villains. The greatest event is also their biggest weakness. It's all because of the fact that their quirks, their strengths, and their weakness are all broadcast to the entire country. It's not a hard thing to figure out. U.A is the best of the best.

_Five . . ._

Given this, Katsuki will make sure to pass the fucking exam. Of course, there is something about this exam, something that does not match up with how people react to the school. If he knows anything, then everyone will go after them. U.A. hunting, all because they are the best. It is not hard to figure out. Just look at the damn signs! He knows. He isn't stupid. If he was, then he wouldn't even be here. He would be at another school. A glance at Shitty Hair, he scowls. "Keep your damn guard up. If you don't, you'll be the first one out."

His eyes widen at the statement almost in disbelief at what he's saying. "Baku—"

_Four . . ._

"They're going to be hunting us down like the game we are. If we let our guards drop, then we'll get eliminated. Do you want that or do you want to pass?" He turns around to fully face the red-haired teenager, his crimson eyes meeting the other's gaze. "Remember the USJ incident?"

_Three . . ._

A flinch and a grimace on his face. He does. Of course, he fucking does. Why the hell—no, _how _the hell can anyone forget a time like that? Fighting for your life while fear grabs ahold and chokes you, but you push through. You have to, otherwise, everyone you know will die. _That_ is the harsh truth that they had learned. "I—I got it." And Katsuki doesn't doubt it. There's a reason why they worked so well that day. There's a reason why they do not fail when they're together. A reason why he invited him to the expo. They're a good team who knows what the other is thinking despite the fact that they barely know anything about each other. Their instincts and fighting experience, their perseverance is what gets them through it.

"Well then, we will pass this shitty exam and show those shitty extras exactly why we are the fucking best!"

_Two . . ._

Shark Teeth grins widely, determination burns bright in his eyes.

_One._

The bell rings, signaling the start of the exam. Although, to two unique students, the sound of the bell is not just a signal to begin the test. It is an invitation. An invitation to a waltz, a dance that is a mixture of defeat and victory. These two hold a dark aura around, their specialized weapons flaring with power. The bell, well, the invitation calls to the audience around, welcoming them to the waltz.

Oh, welcome to the masquerade! Come one, come all to the mysterious event known for its terrifying moments! With woes and sorrows, fears and panic, come and join! The music and the snacks, oh it is worth the night! The night will be filled with laughter and excitement. Come and dance! Come and join the waltz with euphoria and find a grand partner! The music, it never stops, rising and falling at intervals. Oh! Come and join the Champions and their friends!

A dance with sin.

A dance with death.

Their opponents have no idea of who they are dealing with. A dance of nothing but power. They do not know what this masquerade will bring. They do not know just how powerful these two and their allies are.

The sin of Sloth, it bears down on a few who have the misfortune to cross paths with the child.

The aura of Death, it weighs down everyone, chilling them to the bone upon meeting the child.

_Welcome to the Masquerade of Ghostly Sins!_

Welcome, ladies and gentlemen and non-binary folks, to _eternal damnation_!

* * *

**Hehehe! Yes, welcome to eternal damnation where your hosts will be Death and Sloth! **

**Idk anymore.**


	8. Chapter Seven

"ZERO HAVE CLEARED THE EXAM." There's the announcer. He just had to tell them what they all wanted to hear. Not. This is going to be a rough time. Unlike the others, Hitoshi hadn't crossed paths with villains before. He only has training which is different from actual experience. Even so, he isn't going to let that small detail hold him back. He will earn his license alongside all of his classmates. He will achieve his dream. He will make sure of this, help his classmates achieve theirs as well.

Hitoshi scowls slightly under his mask at the announcement. So far they have been working together to defend themselves against the onslaught of attacks. His whips constantly grow and shrink in length with every flick, hitting his targets. The others used their quirks, Ashido used a wall of acid to block an attack that he had let past his guard at one point. "Thanks," he says, barely casting a glance at her direction. Another snap of the whip. Another use of a quirk from his classmates. It's a consistent pattern, one that's starting to tire him. He does not want to act like an animal backed against the wall, but he trusts Midoriya on this. They're not to use their Champion abilities just yet.

"Shinsou!"

"On it." He gets behind Jirou who sends a heartbeat pulse through the ground. He along with Yaoyorozu, who made herself some whips, hit the balls back to the others in retaliation. His shoulders burn with constant use. Midoriya is swinging his scythe to help lessen the load while the long-distance fighters help as well as a way to keep the balls away from them.

One moment, everything is still. The next, tremors ran through the ground and it breaks away. Earthquake? He hears some people whispering but he knows it's not. That guy. What's his face. The one that looks like an older Midoriya. He's grinning evilly. Dang. So Bakugou was right about him. "Shinsou!" The said teen turns and finds Jirou and Shoji coming up beside him, they see that they were isolated from their classmates. Just their luck, they really are being hunted down like prey. It doesn't matter. They will pass and earn their licenses whether people liked it or not.

The child of Sloth sighs, rubbing his forehead as he comes up with a plan. They have to figure out how to pass this on their own now. No more defending. They have to be attacking with everything they've got, otherwise, there's no way they'll pass. No one will be taking it easy with them. They will have to rely on themselves.

In a moment, there is wind. It's a gust strong enough to lift several of the balls into the air. Violet eyes widen when the projectiles start raining down on the examinees. All three of them take cover behind the uprooted rock formation, avoiding them the best they can.

"120 EXAMINEES HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED WHICH IS MORE THAN NEEDED TO PASS!"

The brainwasher curses under his breath, knowing that someone with that much power will be a challenge. "We _need_ to fight back," he states in a steel voice, staring at the ground with clenched fists. "Constant defense will not suffice if there's a guy that powerful here."

"You're powerful too, Shinsou," says Jirou, giving him a smile.

At the compliment, pink lightly dust his cheeks. He hides his face in the scarves. "Hrm," he clears his throat, glancing away. "So are both of you. Now, this will be our plan. Shoji . . ."

They will do whatever they can to continue forth. Through blood, sweat, and tears, they will win.

The aura of the Champion creeps forward.

_Off to the farthest side of the ballroom, three different Immortal Beings sit upon their thrones. They all wear different clothes, flashing off their statuses and who they are. Two of sin, one of death. A couple more Immortal Beings come and join to spectate the special event. Guests wearing a variety of elegant clothes from dazzling ballroom gowns to tailored suits lined the sides of the ballroom, their partners on the other side of them. They're waiting for the signal._

Ready to join the fight, Shinsou Hitoshi meets the gazes of those opposing him and his friends. With fire in those violet eyes, the boy _smiles_.

The air is constantly filled with the snapping of whips and thudding noises of heavy objects falling and hitting either the people around or the ground. To their opponents, the air was dense and thick. The aura that flared from the Champion crushed their chest, choking them. The thrill of battle shines brightly in their eyes, fierce and cold. They know that this will be ruthless. This is not just a test, it is a battle to survive. This will be a key to their future, to show everyone just what they are made of. To their allies, they will protect; to their enemies, they will slaughter.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the waltz with Sloth has begun!"_

_Step, step. One-two-one-two. Spin and spin! Around the ballroom floor with grace and elegance. The guests can't control themselves. Forever stuck in this loop, dancing, and dancing whilst Sloth watches upon with tired red eyes, scouting for the perfect prey._

It's complete hell, notes Hitoshi as he watches the other opponents try their hardest but get no hits in. Shoji, at one point, got another person out by the rapid fire. The flurry rains down on them but only hit Shinsou once as well as Jirou. One more and Shoji will pass. Jirou and Shinsou had teamed up together as a way to protect Shoji until he passes then they will continue on until they both pass. "You're quite good at using that whip, Jirou!"

"Thanks! It's not so different from using my ear jacks against Kaminari when he messes up." She grins at him, flicking the whip once again with a resounding _crack!_

That draws out a laugh from the Champion. He helps Shoji with his final target. The announcer tells the ones who have eliminated anyone to head out which brings a small smile to the brainwasher. Hitoshi moves on to help Jirou out. The two work flawlessly together, both almost passing the first round at the same time. Jirou passed, Hitoshi's target is hit by another opponent. Dammit. Now back to having both of his weapons, he grins ferociously. The mask is no longer on his face but around his neck and the aura that surrounds him is not a friendly one. Now, without Jirou around, he lets it flare out towards the people circling around him. He has to be careful with using his quirk, needing to time everything correctly.

_It never stops. Spinning and spinning. Around and around, left to right, one-two-one-two. An ongoing cycle. On his throne made of ivory and silver, jewels of sapphire and tanzanite dotting here and there, the sin of laziness smirks. He wears a light blue coat over a black button-up with black dress pants and barefoot. Small, black cat ears twitch every now and then in slight boredom. His long, sharp nails rap on the ivory armrests as he watches the dance continue. A circlet of silver and blue jewels rests over his forehead, almost resembling a tiara. He yawns, thinking that should do something to make it more interesting and he knows exactly how. The masks adorning the faces of his guests burn, snakes coil around their necks and shoulders. A black mamba slithers down, curling around the demon and resting its head against the man's face as the man pets his friend in greeting._

"Did you know, if you're to commit the sin of sloth, as punishment in hell: you'll be thrown into a pit of snakes?" His words held an undertone of an ancient voice, deeper than his normal tone, smooth and silky as if it is trying to manipulate the other heroes-in-training around the speaker. His violet eyes turn a light blue, a gleam in them showing the victims that he is not playing around. The three opponents circling him take a step back but none of them answer him as he had hoped. Deciding to try another tactic, the Champion of Sloth uses the hesitation to his advantage. One of his abilities from Sloth is the ability to leech off another person's energy and using it for himself—an energy vampire of some sort. This ability is difficult to train with and if it's done wrong, he can kill a person without trying. The user needs to take a lot of factors into account if they are wanting to use this power. He watches the people around him, knowing that he's draining some of their energy. It takes a lot of concentration for him to do this from a distance and on multiple people. It would be a lot easier with skin-to-skin contact, but this situation is not going to give him that chance.

_Sloth stretches, sitting up as he knows that this is soon coming to an end. The tortured screams of the guests are music to his ears as the snakes tighten around them. The male's siblings watch with rapt attention, finding it amazing and hilarious. One of the spectators does not laugh or grin at the sight of the torture, does not move a finger._

Hitoshi takes a deep breath and hits the one person with two disks lit up with the ball and lighting up the last target. "That's just a little fun fact! Believed it would help motivate you all to work harder, but oh well!" he laughed, the noise sounding maniacal. He shrugged and gave them a smile similar to one of Aizawa's crazy smiles, walking out of the arena and to the rest area when he was told to do so. He wonders how the rest of his classmates are doing as he wraps the whips around his wrist. Shinsou Hitoshi has terrified many of the other students who had been in the area that day. The sky slowly starts getting darker, the clouds above swirl in an ominous show. _Midoriya,_ the Child of Sloth thinks, knowing just what is going on. The corners of his lips quirk up into a tiny grin, a fierce gleam in his eyes.

_The music comes to a halt. Sloth grinning viciously, lazily as he stands. The snakes around the necks of the dancers fall to the ground. The dance floor manipulating itself into a pit._

_A pit of snakes indeed, the torture has begun._

_And the Waltz of Sloth has come to an end._

* * *

Midoriya Izuku. He is the target for this instance. He is squatted slightly in a fighting stance, ready to fight just in case this turns ugly. "You sure talk a lot," he says, his lips curl into a smile. A smile that should never belong on a hero's face. Then again, this guy just isn't made to be a hero. The aura he emits reminds her of that night. It flares, creeping over the rubble like a growing shadow that searches for unknowing victims to pull into the abyss. It freezes a few opponents in their wake, fear grasping their hearts and squeezing harshly. It weighs on their chests and cuts off their ability to breath. It infects their systems and keeps them from being able to think correctly. Oh yes. This is going to be fun! The girl lunges forward, attempting to attack him.

It appears out of nowhere. A weapon that is usually given to the Grim Reaper itself from all those old stories that have been passed down through the millennia since the beginning of time. A curved silver blade with an obsidian staff that is attached to the metal. It glints ominously, giving the impression of a cold abyss. Nothing about that weapon is natural. The feeling, it is not normal. The metal seems to pull at the girl's soul, sucking the life out everything around them. The world around her seems to take on a grayish tint, the sky goes from being a bright sunny day to a swirling gray. Nothing about this situation is normal, but even so, it won't mean much.

The boy doesn't know who she really is and it doesn't matter. If the boy who hurt them, who had lied and is a two-faced jerk wants to fight, then let him. It's not like he can die, something that sends a thrill through her body. He can't die forever at least. He gets what he deserves! He made sister Magne sad, disappointed Twice and Spinner, angered both Dabi and Shigaraki, and he did it without a care! He hurt their small family!

Midoriya Izuku broke her heart!

He isn't a hero!

Why does a liar, a two-faced jerk want to be a hero?

Midoriya only hurts people around him.

She does too, but she's a villain.

Their stances shift, getting ready to fight. Calm, deep breaths. A blink. A tensed moment.

A gleam appears in those green eyes which were once a forest green, lush and gentle, calm; they were now an acidic color, toxic and poisonous. A sharp smile, happy, ready to fight. His facial features have shifted: eyes were shrouded by shadows that seemed to make the irises glow, cheekbones casting shadows over sunken cheeks, even his nose took on a shadow-like feature. His face resembles that of a skull with pale white skin over ivory bone.

A second passes and they attack.

_"Welcome, to the Masquerade of the Damned. It's a pleasure to announce that __The Dance of the Bone King has begun! May you dance until death!"_

_Upon the throne of ivory and human skulls, dark green Kazoo wrapping around the edges sits a robed figure. The robed figure grins underneath their cowl, pearly white teeth glinting through the shadows. On top of their hood, they wear a crown of thorns and deadly flowers. The symbol of a Monarch. The wearer watches the souls be forced to dance to the tune of the eerie waltz music. Beside them sits their friends who all have participated in this great event._

The blond, Toga Himiko, is relentless in her attacks. She never once falters, not even when the curved blade is a whisper away from kissing her cheek. Lunging here and there, she's ready for the attack and manages to block it. She knows he won't hurt her. Not when he doesn't recognize her. Not here, during a special exam.

_The rise and fall of the music dictate the movements of the guests. The ghosts of the damned which all cry and groan in fear maneuver themselves around on the ballroom floor. Dance! Dance! Dance! Punish those who haven't changed! Have no mercy! The king—the _fool_—who hasn't shown his face. The guest of honor in this event. The grim reaper grins. The king of the afterlife and their fellow spectators all enjoy themselves; laughing and crying in amusement, it's a sight for jokes and mockery. Especially at the sight of the jester._

The blonde deeply scowls, trying to get at least a punch in. She wants to show this guy why he shouldn't have hurt them! Hurt their family! It's his fault! Everything is his fault!

She jumps away, grinning as she comes up with a plan. Despite wanting to make Midoriya bleed and drink his blood, she knows that the way she is going with it won't do anything for her. Taking things slow, manipulating and twisting things to her favor will work like a charm. She is sure of this. The girl turns and runs off, smiling happily. She'll make sure to make Midoriya Izuku regret what he had done and she will start with manipulating this entire exam. First, she needs to find Ochako.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Okay! So I want to apologize for the hiatus and how this chapter turned out, but thank all of the support I received. I wish to tell you all, I am getting laser eye surgery next week and won't be able to work much on the following chapters.**

* * *

Kaminari hasn't an idea of what is going on around him anymore. Once he cleared the exam, he headed to the waiting room for his classmates. He finds a few of them already clustered together and stretching for a good moment. Some have clear exhaustion on their faces while others look ready to fight a whole army. Then again, with that show they put on near the end, all coming together to get their intended targets, it is no wonder that they are tired. Shinsou is sitting away from everyone, near Todoroki—neither one is speaking. They are silent with thoughtful expressions on their faces, yet neither seems to offer their thoughts to anyone. He understands how people feel. Kaminari himself feels ready to sleep for a week straight and then change destinations so that he can sleep for another week or so. The boy comes to a realization, is this how Aizawa-sensei feels every day? The blond has found a new respect for his cryptid of a teacher.

The electricity quirk user sighs as he sits with his friends, Bakugou and Kirishima have one more target to get. It was a hard battle, but they finally got their appropriate target. Once they pass, they join up with them, something immediately feels wrong. Kaminari's leg starts bouncing as the time slowly ticks away. Anxiousness starts to eat away at not only him but his classmates as well. The blue-eyed blond can see a slight worry in the crimson eyes off the explosive user. He knows that no matter how much he tries to reassure them, he is worried.

There are three people from his class that are still not there. It's starting to near the end of the trial and they're not there, making them nervous. Would they be able to pass for the next trial? He hopes so. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu. Where are they? Why is it taking so long for them to pass? Oh no! What if they're eliminated? No—no, that's not true. They're just taking a little longer. They need maybe a few more. This is starting to get extremely nerve-wracking. From what he knows, Yaoyorozu has one more target but he doesn't know about Midoriya or Uraraka. Kaminari hasn't seen them since they were separated.

"Stop worrying, Charge-dolt." Bakugou stares at him with a small scowl. "They're stronger than you think. Knowing Round-Face, she's got this. Yao-momo, she's strong. Those two will pass."

"What about Midoriya?"

"I said stop fucking worrying. The fucker will be fine."

Despite the reassurance, Denki can still see the slight expression in his crimson eyes. He's worried too. He knows that he cares for them; he has a weird way of showing it.

* * *

Stop! Stop and stare at the horrid done by man! Stop and watch as they put children and innocent animals to suffer! Stop and accept that the evil in the world is done by you! Not by an imaginary devil! Accept the fact that even though you wish it to be undone, you'll never do anything about it! Accept that you condemn people for their beliefs after being condemned for your own! A hypocrite.

The self-proclaimed righteous men look down and condemn those who they don't understand. How ironic it is when they believe anyone is good as long as they fit the mold set by expectations that are difficult to meet.

Toga has been condemned for her quirk for the longest she could remember. She has always had a fascination with blood. It was always so alluring. Her parents didn't have the same thoughts as her. She had been looked at with horror when she had bitten that bird. Her parents would call her multiple things to adjust their fear: monster, freak, demon.

She trusted someone and they betrayed her. She was going to kill him. When Shigaraki gave her this mission, she was up for it. Now, well, it's difficult to think about anything but get back at Midoriya Izuku. She knows she's outmatched by his fighting ability—they did show him their fighting styles (a mistake on their part)—but she knows who to hit and where.

It didn't take her too long and she made sure that no one would know just yet.

If everything was as easy as this had been, she can't help but wonder why they had yet to win against the heroes.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

In the stands, Aizawa can feel something wrong, especially when Uraraka starts to act strange. The girl had been doing well until she disappeared for a few minutes. Once she came back, he immediately noticed something strange about her. Her movements aren't hers. The way she fights is more violent than before and not once has she used her quirk.

Yaoyorozu is doing splendid. She has done so much in the little time given. She only needs one more but it seems that she can't get a good angle to hit her target. She has grown so much, regaining her confidence even if it's little by little. She's more confident with herself. Her creativity skills are amazing along with her vast knowledge. He is proud to call her a student of his.

Izuku is making an effort to work by himself while searching for his classmates.

Shouta frowns in suspicion, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward. He watches his student's movements and he can't help but think of the boy's father. Cold determination, rapid strikes of not words but physical movements.

_ "I am pulling Izuku out of U.A. He'd be safer in another hero school which actually cares about their students' wellbeing."_

_ "And how will your son be better off where the teachers don't know? Recovery Girl and I know about what he is to Death. I didn't take it well but I hid it and helped the boy. Are you really going to take him from his friends and support?"_

_ "If it means keeping him safe—!"_

_ Shouta activated his quirk with a glare. "He may be safe from whatever threat you believe there is, but he won't be safe from himself or anyone else who finds out."_

Eraserhead can see how similar he and his father are. While most times he's like his mother, calm and emotional while being kind and caring to people, always bringing peace, when he fights, Midoriya takes on his father's looks and personality while remaining kind. The good thing? He doesn't have his parents' naivety. Aizawa knows what happened while he and Midoriya Hisashi spoke. He knows since he saw the scars and the shaking child the next time he visited. While he didn't get the answers from the boy, he could get a gist of the situation.

It was before the fight between Bakugou and Midoriya. He had received word that someone wanted to talk to him. He was to meet them at All Might's hospital room. The woman, Nana, had told him a vague statement that pieced everything together. He had learned that Nana is the grandmother of Shigaraki. He also learned more that day when he spoke to her than all the times he spoke with All Might and Midoriya.

_ They stood in the room where All Might lie. The sound of their breathing and All Might's heartbeat mingled in the air. No one spoke. No one moved. The sight of the number one hero was odd—horrifying. He never seen the man look so vulnerable and weak, not even when he told them and showed them his injury. He always had a fighting gleam in his eyes, never wanting to give out. He stood tall and never backed down. It was horrifying to see all those tubes and wires in his body._

_ "Yagi Toshinori," she whispered the name in a loving tone—one which a mother would hold. It was noticeable that she was trying not to cry. She obviously cared about the man. "He was my student." She laughed at his reaction. "I'm the child of Peace. We stop aging at 25. He was my student until the fight with All For One. The injuries I took were grievous and if I came out okay—"_

_ "He didn't know?"_

_ "No. Midoriya did more than I could ever. I was scared. A coward." She smiled sadly. "He became the Symbol of Peace, something that I could never. He grew and it drove him. He has his own successor, the child of Death, no less. He has gone so far."_

_ "Successor?"_

_ She frowned and turned to him. "They didn't tell you? Midoriya needs another teacher other than Gran Torino."_

_ "Tell me what?"_

_ "One for All. The reason behind All Might's fight with All for One."_

He has yet to tell the kid what he knows. He couldn't describe how angry he felt upon hearing the quirk's name. Now, now he needs to know more about the quirk and how Midoriya received it.

"THE LAST THREE STUDENTS PASSED!"

And one of them isn't in his class.

* * *

**So! Aizawa knows about One For All. It wasn't really my original idea but I wanted to make the chapter longer and give more insight. Hope you enjoyed! :) **

**We will meet Envy's champion soon enough. **

**Questions? Comments?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**My apologies for how late and slow my updates have been. I wanted to get this chapter right and ready. Plus, I was getting as ahead as I could.**

* * *

Faceless watches the children of Death, Sloth, and Envy. They all have a unique way of dealing with things. Such powerful children have yet to unlock their true potential, although, he hopes to extinguish their flames before that can happen. Each new champion, each generation, has been getting more and more powerful, more and more greedy. With each new face, the Faceless's desire to end them grew.

Oh, how they despise them! They will kill them and destroy the Immortal Beings. They will make them pay!

Like with Macbeth, at first, the thoughts that plagued their mind and dreams, it scared them. Their bloodlust and want had started to take over and they were terrified of what they were becoming. They screamed and cursed the heavens, listened to the voices of fear and judgment—the ones calling out "murder! Thy does murder-sleep!" The Faceless would doubt themself and cry out into the darkness "who goes there? Look no further and pretend you see not my true heart! Go! Save yourself and keep you away from me!" But now, now they have no qualms and no doubts! The ravens had croaked these men and women's deaths! Come high and low, they will slaughter and paint this world red with bloodshed! The obscured avian shall be the only one to witness their true form and horrors! The owl would watch the bloodshed as it would be the one to foretell death!

A smile crosses their face behind the mask, coming up with a plan on how to get the three away from the others and from each other.

Well, there is one way.

But that will be for later.

That will be the last resort.

The Faceless hums and paces. They weren't invited to the masquerade, not like they are surprised. They're always forgotten and outcasted. The other Beings do not care about them. They don't know why! Why are they always left out? Why? What had they done?

"No matter," they whisper, gripping the front of their misty suit with a glare at the floor. "I will end them."

* * *

Izuku is acting strangely. Hitoshi can see it in the way he's tense, looking around constantly. "Where's Uraraka?" he asks in a whisper, worrying his bottom lip and fidgeting. Hitoshi grimaces and tells him that she didn't pass. With a sigh, the boy drops his head against Hitoshi's shoulder, shaking with fatigue. The taller male can feel the way he's diminished a lot of energy—how and why? Hitoshi can't really do anything about it since he can only take energy and not give.

"Is he okay?"

"Tired. His energy levels are pretty low. Either from worrying too much and fighting, or using too much of his quirk without realizing it." Hitoshi ran a hand through the green curls until the boy pulled away with a smile.

"YOU!" Everyone turns to the source of the angry voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

_Yes, what's a killer like you doing here? You show no care or empathy for people. You're a psychopath pretending to be normal. You pretend to feel remorse or any emotion when you're lying to everyone and yourself. _

Hitoshi watches as Izuku tenses and hides behind him, staring with wide eyes at the male who makes his way over to them, glaring harshly at the smaller boy. "I-I'm taking my license exams?"

"For what? To be a hero?" Once the male got closer, he gets a better look at the guy. A shock of red and black hair pulled into two braids, black diamond markings against pale skin and running up to his eyes, lime green irises piercing the boy of pale green eyes. He can't tell what the guy's quirk is so he'll have to tread carefully.

_The teenager is standing on a bridge. _What's going on?_ There are people crowded around a certain place. They're talking and looking frantic. Did someone jump?_

"No, to be a villain," drawls Hitoshi, rolling his eyes. That isn't treading carefully but it's careful in his mind. He keeps a protective stance in front of Midoriya. He knows that the rest of class 1-A are keeping their distance but will jump in if needed.

"He's a murderer!"

_Murderer. You killed her. You can't be a hero if you're a murderer. What would All Might think? Hikawa Achara died—you killed her._

_The teen sees it now, sees _them_. A mother holding her baby close and holding onto the railing. She glances down. _No. Stop!

_He remembers this, this isn't happening now, a memory. This is a memory. Green eyes fall onto the pair, everyone is talking. Midoriya moves closer, trying to talk the woman out of it. _Don't do this. Please, don't do this. _He's aware of a reaper nearby. _

Everything is tense. The static in the air is there due to the anger and overall emotions mixing. Izuku is scared of this teen for something that might not be true. Hitoshi knows that Midoriya would never kill anyone on purpose and the only one he has killed was Hikawa and that was a needed thing, she was supposed to have been dead in the first place.

"I—I'm not," he whispers and Hitoshi can hear the hesitance, the belief that he actually is in the boy's voice. _He can't actually believe that? _"That was an accident. I had no control over it. She—she did it to herself. I tried to save her."

Don't do it_. He remembers that day. He remembers how he pleaded with the woman, how everyone else was trying to help. The screams and cries of terror when the woman let go. The anger and hatred of the husband when he found out. The blame and guilt. _

_You don't feel guilt. _Shut up. _I'm telling you the truth, Zuku. Accept it. _

"Bullshit! Because of you, my mom and sister are dead!"

Tears well in Izuku's eyes. His mouth opens to argue but he doesn't form the words. That's when Sloth's child intervenes once again. "Leave him alone. Whatever happened wasn't his fault. If you want to blame someone, blame it on the actual person who killed them."

Bakugou gets in front of them, scowling at the extra who dares to accuse his shitty classmate of being a murderer. He may not like him as much, but his anger and hate has dialed down tremendously since the kidnapping and the fight. The nerd died for him and continued to die, there is no way he would kill anyone. The piece of shit doesn't have the backbone to kill anyone. "Leave the nerd alone, you bastard." Before they can continue, the building trembles and the announcer comes over the intercom. A video of the city plays and it is thrown into chaos.

He explains to them about their objectives. Save the citizens and fight the villains. There are certain checkpoints which would be known as rescue centers and infirmaries.

The tension grows back but for different reasons. This is it. They will get their license or they will fail.

Hitoshi glances at his friend, whose face is shadowed, with worry but sighs softly. He wraps an arm around him with reassurance, whispering that they will talk later. It makes it painfully honest why the boy had been so tensed and nervous when they first got here. He had hoped to get out of the confrontation by hiding. It clearly hadn't worked.

Now. Now, they will be tested for their future careers.

Once they see their first objective, Izuku's mood immediately changes. A mask. He calls out to a couple of their classmates who can help while he and Hitoshi take to calming the victims.

Clearly, Izuku isn't the only one acting weird. Todoroki is angrier, sending nasty looks at the Inasa kid and working alone. He deliberately is ignoring Izuku who is asking for his help. Tension is building in class 1-A and Hitoshi doesn't like it. Everything seems to be falling apart. This isn't going well.

_Oh, Sloth, what am I going to do for my friends?_ Hitoshi helps calm the panicking people down, using his champion abilities when he realizes something. They're acting. So, he switches to using calming words. He loses track of his friends. He takes to helping the kids and elderly people who are panicking, helping calm down and getting them to the nearest checkpoint.

* * *

_It's a lonely dance. _  
_Strangers all around, no friends around. _  
_It's a lonely dance. _  
_Obscured faces all around, _  
_all here for one reason and one reason only. _  
_To die by the hand of the faceless creature,_  
_Who stands in the center._

* * *

_NEWS REPORT: Dead body found in Ogouichi dam on early morning, Thursday. Investigators say that the body is a victim of the Puzzle Games case. Cause of death has yet to be released and no motive is known._

** jaydom02**: that's so freaky! Won't be swimming anywhere for a good bit.

Likes: 10 Replies: 0

** xxblazingsun12xx**: There's still no motive? How haven't they figured anything out?

Likes: 36 Replies: 26

** kaos-king**: wasn't there a statement saying that the murders are targeting the hero Sir Nighteye?

Likes:50

** babypanda16**: OMG! ur right I wonder why they'd target him ,,,, oh what if he did something to them?

Likes: 14

** kaos-king**: you think so? Wouldn't that ruin his rep though? Like, he's a hero and he led someone to become a killer. Is he even a good hero?

Likes: 13

** cobra10**: and yet Endeavor is still hailed as a hero. :/

Likes: 35

** xXShimaVixXx**: what r u talking about? Endeavor is the best hero!

_view more replies_

** jelly_arms**: it's horrifying to see what this world is coming to.

Likes: 25 Replies: 0

** coffeehero-nappingcaterpillar**: someone legit said that end**vor is the best hero.

Likes:40 Replies: XXX

* * *

Kirishima pants softly as he takes to calming down both Bakugou and the civilians. Bakugou is mad that Uraraka didn't pass, saying something is wrong, and the guy from before had pissed the blond off as well. So many actors and so many different scenarios. He hopes that he can pass since he's already been yelled at a couple of times. They all believed that this is all there was to the test.

They were wrong.

Satou is the first to notice. "Aren't there supposed to be villains?"

Shinsou glances at the sugar eater and realization dawns on him. His eyes widen and he pulls one of the children actors close. "Keep an eye out and guard up, but be sure to have a plan at all times in case they attack again."

Hell breaks loose the moment he says it. Villains start swarming the streets.

Many of the students realize something, their true test has begun.

Gang Orca is the leader of the villains, that he notes. This is going to be extremely difficult. Eijirou watches as the villains start reeking havoc upon the civilians and he pánicos. "Midoriya!" Eijirou looks at his green-haired classmate. The teen turns towards him, raising an eyebrow. "What's the plan?"

"Split up our forces. Without Uraraka, we won't have an easy time lifting debris easily. Todoroki and Bakugou aren't going to listen but they're fine since they have their own agenda. Get Satou, Shinsou, Jirou, you four are a team. You all specialize in both rescue and defense. Shoji, Rozu, and Mina are a team. Tsu, Hagakure, Ojirou are a team. Iida! Take Aoyama and Sero! Kaminari, Tokoyami, and I are a team."

Eijirou wonders what kind of team up that is. He doesn't argue, knowing that Midoriya is already under a lot of pressure now. He doesn't understand how anyone can accuse Midoriya of being a murderer, the guy is too young and really manly. He couldn't be a murderer. Child murderers don't exist.

Do they?

No! Even if there are, Midoriya wouldn't—he is too nice and a great person!

"Kirishima!" His eyes snap to Jirou who called his name. "Don't get distracted. There are many injured civilians!"

Eijirou gets into action, helping his teammates to evacuate the civilians while fighting off the villains that came too close. He realizes what Midoriya meant that their team would be flexible. Between helping civilians and fighting villains, they're doing well.

Shinsou's quirk helps calm the civilians down and had villains backing off. If that didn't work, Shinsou's eyes seem to take on a bluish color and the villains tend to drop to their knees in exhaustion. It's terrifying to watch.

Jirou is the same. She finds the trapped civilians and used her quirk to keep the villains at bay. Of course, they have to keep advancing while she takes care of them and then she catches up with them later.

Satou helps in carrying the victims and defending them if needed. He takes on throwing large debris at the villains after making sure there aren't any civilians around.

And himself. Well, he takes on more villains then the others. He shifts between hardening his skin to relaxing it. He doesn't need to overexert himself by keeping his quirk on the entire time. He doesn't tend to carry civilians with his quirk since it can hurt them and he has to act fast or the villains would attack.

Izuku scowls as he fights the villains. He isn't smiling. He wished to be a hero who is able to smile and let people know they were safe. He had wanted a life where he could be hailed as a hero and everyone know they would be safe. The teenager only wants to save people.

_He wanted to be like All Might. _

The villains attack the civilians without hesitation. Tokoyami is using Dark Shadow as a cover for some of the victims.

_But, he realized something the moment he took Hikawa's life. _

Kaminari is jamming some of their electronics. He varies his charges, not needing to use so much energy. He helps cover Tokoyami if needed, while helping the injured people. They need to get to the nearest safe zone.

_He couldn't be like his favorite hero. _

Todoroki isn't listening to reason. Izuku has noticed the competitiveness going between his best friend and that Inasa guy. He knows that if they keep going this way, they will both fail.

_All Might is a human with morals. _

The boy from before—he doesn't know his name—is glaring at the green-haired boy. They're watching him closely in case he's to slip up. He wants him to slip up. Make everyone realize that he is not who he says he is.

_Izuku is a Champion who does as he's told._

A glare at the half-and-half user. He moves to punch him out of the way. Gang Orca had been about to attack the teen and finish him off. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

_He can't smile in reassurance. _

The bystanders watch as two heroes argue. Izuku berates Todoroki as he gets the other out of the way again. The hypersonic waves are loud. Gang Orca can paralyze them without a problem if they're too close. Izuku notices a child in the way. He shoves his classmate away and reached for the child actor.

_But not everyone needs a smile. _

Izuku notices the fear on the kid's face as he rushes forward. Gang Orca looks over the kid. The teen takes a deep breath and summons his scythe when he realizes he can't keep his quirk up any longer. He's still at a far distance. Slashing the air, he makes sure it's aimed at Orca. The man is paused in his steps, unable to move. It's obvious that the man is shocked.

_It's okay to not smile constantly a force an image to people._

Izuku runs. He only has five minutes. He scoops up the kid and carries him over to the other heroes. He sets him down as the heroes do their job in apprehending the villain. He looks at him with worry. "Are you alright?" he asks then notices the cut on his leg. "Everything will be fine."

_Sometimes . . . _

He bandages the cut with a cutesy bandage. "Can you stand?"

_people just need . . ._

The kid stares at him with wide eyes as he holds out a hand.

_. . . a hand._

The kid grins and accepts it. He is pulled up. A woman rushes over and picks up the boy, thanking the young hero.

Todoroki watches with wide eyes. He—he lost sight of himself. He acted—he acts just like his father. He forgot who he was and he acted just like that bastard.

Their time is up and they're scores are graded.

Two of them failed this time around.

Bakugou lost a lot of points because of his attitude during his rescues and his inability to cooperate. Despite having his time in trying to manage it, he still failed. He is a failure. He looks over at Kirishima who gives a gentle smile. "I'm a failure," he whispers. His biggest fear has been thrown at him time after time again.

Todoroki lost a lot of points because he was so caught up with Inasa and not about what was going around him. He acted just like his father. He cannot believe this. How could he ever look himself in the mirror again. Momo notices and she tries to hug her friend but the boy wouldn't let her. "I'm just like him," he muttered distastefully.

Midoriya himself. He almost didn't pass. He looks at his grade. By a hair. He wanted to laugh at the sheer irony. He can't be like All Might but he passed by a _hair_. The announcement is made and everything seems faded. He sways and stumbles into Shinsou. His friend catches him with pure panic. His energy—he can feel it but barely. He's tired. What had he done to overexert himself so much?

Later, on their way to the bus. Midoriya is stopped by the boy from earlier. Shinsou flares his aura to warn the other to step away. His friend gives him a look. "It's fine," he says quietly.

"You're Death's Child and you're Sloth's child."

"It's not fine," he says a little panicked.

The male ombré-haired teen raises his hands in a surrendering way. "I guess not from your stand point. Let me introduce myself, I have to talk to you two."

"We don't care. Not after what you pulled earlier you bastard." Shinsou can hold grudges after all. That's just how he is.

"Hitoshi. Let's hear him out. He knows who we are."

"Fine. You have one minute."

Aizawa is glaring at them from where he speaks with the paramedic. They had found Uraraka knocked out and had been dragged away sometime during the exam. How had no one noticed? They aren't sure and it makes everyone look like fools.

The teen notices the glare from the teacher and sweat-drops. His lime green eyes return back to the duo. "My name's Kita Takara. I know the child of Pestilence. They wish to speak with you. I still hate you two but they're shy so I did this favor for them." He gives them a number and runs off.

"We'll see about that later. Come on, Izuku. You're tired and being interrogated didn't seem to help." Shinsou leads his friend onto the bus where their classmates all are either sleeping from exhaustion or looking concerned. The two failed students are silent.

It has been a long day.

Their journey is just now starting.

* * *

**Questions? Comments?**

**Should I keep the news report and stuff? Like the comments on the murders?**


	11. Chapter Ten

"Intern with Nighteye," states Shouta, shuffling through the papers. He doesn't raise his gaze to the student in front of him. His focus is on the papers, a report that he is to finish working on. "This way you two can work on the case together."

It's been a week since the exam. Shouta is glad the media did not catch wind of the incident at the exam and he would wish it to stay that way. He doesn't need the media to have a field day. Their reputation is not as it had been and Nedzu is doing everything to regain it.

Midoriya looks hesitant about that. The kid has been appearing to lose a lot of sleep lately. Shouta is not sure if it's from meeting with the newest found Champion or because of the case. He has heard of the encounter during the exam. The boy had been so shaken when talking about the incident. The hero's heart had given a squeeze as he knows the horrible feeling of not being able to save someone.

"Is everything okay, Midoriya?" he asks upon receiving no response. He looks up from his papers and sees the boy rubbing his face. "You've been losing sleep after the exam. Is it because of the villain attack? Or is there something else I need to know?"

Midoriya gives him that stupid reassuring smile, one that he uses to direct the conversation away from himself. "I'm fine. I just haven't been able to sleep well. I have too many thoughts and then I can't organize them."

"If you're having trouble sleeping, you can always ask for help."

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei. I'll keep it in mind." Which is Midoriya-speak for "I hear you but I won't. I'll do my own thing" and that is what the teacher has picked up on from the entire year with the student. He's learned to pick up habits from his students and know what they're actually thinking. This has helped a lot with his hero work and dealing with his students who wouldn't receive help for whatever the reason—pride, untrusting, something. Midoriya is that he doesn't like to trust adults—much less teachers—and he's trying to help him overcome that mindset. Shouta is letting it be clear that the boy can reach a hand out to him.

"Okay. You're free to go. And Midoriya—" The expecting expression has him falter. He wants to tell the boy that he knows—knows of his quirk and where it comes from—but he doesn't. Instead, giving a ghost of a smile, he says, "You've grown a lot and I'm expecting this to help you grow even more." Swallowing his pride, he continues, "I'm really proud of you."

The tears and the shock in his student's eyes hurt. This kid—has he not? No. It's obvious that he hasn't been told that by anyone but his parents. The smile is bright and joyful, the shock is replaced by determination. "And I will keep making you proud, Aizawa-sensei!"

As he rushes out, the underground hero just smiles a little more and sighs. "I know you will, Problem Child."

* * *

Nana stands in the hospital room of her protégé, her lips in a thin line. "He's not going to make it past next week. They've finalized their decision," she says, turning to the boy with freckles, Toshinori's protégé. His pale eyes do not move from from the man's body—most likely seeing his life force fade. "Midoriya, you haven't harnessed One For All yet, have you?"

That earns his attention. "No. That will have to wait. Pestilence's child is someone I have a lot to work with. They're nothing like their Persona. But we have to find Time and Envy. I'm following leads on a murder case as well as Imbalance. Something tells me the two are connected."

Yes, the murder case. Imbalance's disappearance. Important things that come before mastering one's quirk. For Death's child to be spread out so thin, it seems to be taking ahold of his mental health. The bags under his eyes don't seem to make her feel any better about the boy. She knows he's a hard worker and that seems to be his flaw more than a strength of his. "Midoriya, please, you have to rest. Let the police deal with the case, let them get the leads and evidence. You have to sleep, go to school, be with friends. Do not let your hard work to get where you are be for nothing."

The boy just sighs. He doesn't see the problem. It seems that he's had this talk before. Doesn't seem to do much good.

"You will wear yourself out if you keep going like this, child." She grasps his shoulders and looks into his eyes. "You may be immortal now, but that does not make you invincible. Your body is as human as it was. Do not do this to yourself. You will collapse and how will you save those you care for if you can't keep going?"

The boy stares at her with wide eyes. "I—you're right," he sighs. "I'm stressed. I have too many things going on and I don't know what to do anymore."

That's what she figured. She's glad to know he trusts her enough to tell her. Nana heard from Aizawa that the boy tends to shy away from telling people his problems and getting help. The woman at the holder of One For All. "How about this? Focus on school and your work study, you can do everything else later. Being a Champion isn't all there is to life. Be a kid and have fun. Don't be so caught up with your championship. Death won't be angry. They'll understand."

Midoriya stares at the woman for the longest time before sighing. "I—I pushed the title away for so long and now—well, I guess I'm trying to make up for it. I can't split myself in thirds anymore. I'm taking courses that Tsukauchi allowed for me, I'm in U.A, villains keep attacking, murder cases are annoying. I just—I'm tired."

* * *

Fate's child wakes with a scream in his throat, hair clinging to his forehead with sweat. Wide eyes take in the darkness of the room, only lit up by the nightlight on the far side of the wall, sweeping in an attempt to find the danger which woke and threatens him. Kota sighs quietly and drops his head in his hands, shaking as he attempts to hold back his tears. Nightmares and premonitions are not the greatest for a child. Sometimes they will merge together and he wouldn't be able to distinguish what'll happen until it's too late. He remembers when his first one came in, his parents' final battle, but he thought it was only a nightmare. He was too late, but he was also a child. He couldn't have known and Fate never told him.

_ Time's champion has been found. _

No—they haven't.

_ Blood coats most of the ground. _

He gags at the scene, wanting to scream.

_ Time's child has been found . . ._

Someone's screaming and crying, choking on something.

_ . . . but at what cost?_

Kota gets out of bed, going to Mandalay. The woman is still awake when he walks into the room. She's working on something—he doesn't know what. "Kota?"

The boy is crying and not trying to stop it this time. "Auntie Shino." He hugs her legs and sobs. "Had—had a nightmare," he replies to her question. She doesn't question as she picks him up and sets him on her lap, embracing him.

The woman had been with Ragdoll when her colleague lost her quirk. Mandalay kept hers, much to her own guilt. Ragdoll never has any hard feelings against her—she knows that, but it's hard. Every time she sees or friend, she feels a huge wave of guilt.

_Suffocating. She felt like she was being strangled by a snake. Too much. It was too much!_

"Everything will be okay, Kota," she whispers, rocking him and he allows her.

_Everything will be okay,_ she reassures herself.

They don't believe it.

* * *

_STUDENT'S BODY FOUND.  
by Yesterday's Horror News._

_Body from Ogouichi dam has been identified as a second year student from Shokuto High School. Cause of death has yet to be released but a lot of speculation and theories, a lot of the public believe that the student may be related to the recent serial homicides. As everyone knows, the recent murders have been known as the "Puzzle Games" named by the media outlets. __The student's name will not be released in this article as asked by the parents, so if anyone knows who this is, please refrain from saying anything in the comments. The story has not been covered much by the news and will be covered in this article. _

_On the night the student went missing, they had been going home after a long day from school. The parents reported that their child had stayed longer at school to study and work on after school activities like normal. They had received a message saying they will take longer to get home after missing the train. Either the student had decided to walk home after the text or they decided to wait the train, it hasn't been said. It wasn't until around ten o'clock when the parents finally tried calling after sending numerous of messages. When that didn't work, they called the police. The police would have dismissed the case usually as it wasn't a twenty-four hour missing person, but of course, there was someone in the department to allow them to look into the case. Once they sent a couple of officers to search for the missing student, nothing seemed right. They were nowhere around and not even their phone was found, when asking some people at the station—no one, not even the guards, seen them or remember them. They had asked the ticket booth people and again, no recognition._

_The police knew this was a case after the second day of them missing. _The student was missing for a week. __

_Devastation swept this family when their child's body washed up in the dam's water earlier this week._

_The law enforcement have been meeting with the mayor to enforce a curfew to avoid this situation from happening again. This would have students get home by 17:00 pm. No teen—hero in training or not_—_is to be out later by then until this case is solved. Adults will have a longer curfew as to get home from work or go to work.__ The police still will not release an official statement on what happened._

_Why had they ended up going missing? Why end up in a dam? Was this a suicide or a murder?_

_The police have yet to answer these questions. It seems that they want to keep something under wraps. As the parents have made a statement, their child is not suicidal and has always been a cheerful child. Even the people who were around this student have made statements that the student was never showing signs of any suicidal tendencies or even any depression signs. So if not a murder, why would someone go through so much trouble to hide their want to die for so long? _

_Of course, everyone has been immediately speculating that this was correlating to the "Puzzle Games" which seems to be targeting the Pro Hero Sir Nighteye. If so, why kill an innocent student to target the hero?_

**_204 comments_**

* * *

**So this happened. Poor Midoriya. He can't seem to catch a break with all the insanity in his life. Kota has made a reappearance and Mandalay has a form of survivor's guilt.**

**So why would the Monochrome Figure kill an innocent student if it was him?**

**Questions?**

**Comments?**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Aahhhhh I was supposed to have been done with this chapter ages ago! I got too caught up with unimportant crap! I'm sorry!**

* * *

People believe that with time, everything will always work out. A flowing course that should never—under _any_ circumstance be messed with. It flowed like an endless river and should something try and stop it, that force should bring a world of chaos. When a person thinks of time, they picture someone wise, an old man with a beard and all-seeing. It is a laugh. The all-seeing being—yeah right. Ironic, really. When it comes to time, there is one being—not an old wise man in white robes—and Truth be his witness, he is not all-seeing. Time cannot see anything whatsoever but his guides are not blind like their creator. Time can feel though. His senses are sharper than the average person—average IBC. He feels the dark energy of the world, the pain of his child. He feels when there is a rift in the time stream. He feels the future and past and even the present.

He is a constant being who _knows_ but is _never_ wise. He allows things to repeat. He is Immortal—a _god_ as most would picture him. Even so, he makes the mistakes of a regular human. Of course, the time stream is not concrete. Time is there and _feels_. He is constant—ever-changing, just like Fate.

Fate and Time, they go hand in hand. They are two constant streams in the world. Without one, there will be an imbalance in the world and the end will come.

Let it be known to the wise ones—to those who see yet let their other senses guide them—_Hell will pay if anything were to happen to Time's child._

It's scary. Everything—the dark, the people. It hurts. They are mean and hurt her. The room is clean—too clean. No one comes to her aid, she's only to be used and tossed away. Someone, please. Someone—anyone! Save her! She's innocent! She shouldn't go through this! Someone!

_ And pay it will._

* * *

The Big Three. They are the top students of their third-year class. Aizawa-sensei has announced that they will be speaking to the class. Everyone else is excited and looking forward to meeting the top three students of the hero course. Despite the cheery atmosphere, Midoriya isn't as excited at all. He has his gaze set on the window, wishing Sloth to just send him into a year-long sleep so that he wouldn't have to deal with anyone or anything. He is mentally and physically exhausted and he knows one of them. Togata Mirio. A blond-haired, blue-eyed teen with an infectious grin similar to All Might and the kid studies under Nighteye's tutelage. He's a really cool guy but Izuku does not like him.

It's not the blond's fault for his dislike of the male, but having to listen to Noghteye's rants about how he's not the true successor and that _Mirio_ deserves One For All—it sounds like a parent comparing you to your sibling and how you're not deserving of it because you don't have "potential"—well, it's no wonder that Midoriya doesn't hold a candle to the awfully cheerful kid. He hates how he's being treated by the dick of a pro-hero—entitled, ugly, old bastard.

Shinsou notices his fellow Champion's mood and writes a note. He gets it back with a bony middle finger drawn onto the page plus the words _"fuck Mirio and Nighteye" _and an angry face. Oh. Wow. That is not something he expected from his tired friend. He sighs and tries again. _Are you okay? You've been really tired lately. Shouldn't that be my thing?_

Midoriya glances at the paper with a flickering smile. _I guess. Idk. I'm just . . . Idk. To stressed to care anything? Maybe just spreading myself thin? It could always be be the ensomia._

_ You just misspelled insomnia and used the wrong "too" plus repeated a word? Wow. You really are tired._

_ Shut it. Not lookin 4ward to the big theee. Dont like 1 of them. Autocorrect needed._

_ That's a huge oof and such a mood. Aizawa is glaring, gonna talk to you later._

Shinsou sighs as he doesn't receive the note back. They listen a little longer before there's a knock on the door and three individuals come in.

A girl with long, periwinkle hair and an energetic smile. Her steps are bouncy and full of life, a huge contrast with the boy beside her. She seems to be similar to Mina in the aspect of being enthusiastic and a free spirit.

A guy with indigo hair and an anxious aura, he's staring at the ground and hands in his pockets. The boy is practically trembling with fear. He seems to more like Koda; shy and overly nervous. Although, unlike the animal whisperer, the male comes off as terrified of everyone—most likely has fear of crowds.

The third individual is a blond, blue-eyed male. His hair is spiked up and out of his face. He has a confidence that lets a person know he is the person to lean on during a hard time. He has a muscular build, his sleeves rolled up to reveal it. He had such an optimistic aura similar to Kirishima's.

"This is the Big Three. Go wild," he mutters to the three top students.

The periwinkle-haired girl beams and starts to go around and asking questions—some being insensitive and very offensive but she tends to not wait around for them to answer. "Sorry about that! I'm Class 3-A Nejire Hado. This anxious kitten beside me is Tamiki Amajiki who is also in 3-A. The blond is Class 3-B Mirio Togata."

Tamiki jumps and trembles harsher as attention lands on him. He stutters through his greeting, practically ready to just pass out and not want to do anything. Nejire giggles and pokes his side, telling him to have a heart of a lion and not of a kitten. That doesn't get the correct reaction out of the male who immediately shakes his head and hides himself, pressing his forehead against the wall and his back faces the students.

Mirio lets out a boisterous laugh and greets the class with a large smile, rivaling All Might's. Just the reminder of the comatose hero had the mood dampen and the students stare at the teen with a sadden aura. The blond clears his throat. "The outlook's looking . . . ?" Utter silence. "Grim! The answer was 'grim!'" That earns a snort from the child of Sloth. Mirio sighs as that didn't go well.

Satou leans forward, whispering to Koda, "These 'Big Three' are kind of weird."

Mirio looks a little disappointed in the student's lack of enthusiasm. His blue eyes land on the green-haired male, immediately recognizing the boy. "I can see that a lot of you don't seem to care about this. I mean, it doesn't make much sense since us seniors appear out of nowhere and are here to talk about work studies that you don't have to do." He watches those green eyes roll in annoyance and he presses his lips in a thin line. "Since this talk isn't going as planned, you all are going to take me on!"

"Aizawa-sensei?" says Iida, looking at their tired teacher.

Mirio points and winks at the teacher. "Don't you think it's a rational decision."

"Do as you like."

No longer than ten minutes later, the class is standing in Gym Gamma.

"Mirio," says Amajiki from where he hides his face. "You wouldn't want to do something and cause them to get discouraged."

Tokoyami glances at the Kirishima beside him. "That's—don't deal us out just yet. We've dealt with villains before."

Kirishima grins and starts getting hyped up, a determined expression in his eyes as he shifts into a fighting position. Not only him, but a lot of the students also shift into their fighting positions.

Midoriya just rolls his eyes and glances off to the side where three of the students remain. He overhears them saying that they don't have the right to fight since they didn't pass the license exams. His attention is brought to Shinsou who hits his shoulder. "You sure you're up to fight? You look ready to drop dead or kill him."

He gives the teen a toothy smile and thumbs up. "Yeah, give me a reason to punch his perfect face," he says quietly yet cheerfully—too cheerfully. His indigo-eyed friend gives him a suspicious look and mentally hopes that he doesn't do anything too rash.

Mirio doesn't hear him but some of the those who have sensitive hearing did and shoot concern looks at the green-haired male. Izuku immediately volunteers to go first, which surprises a couple of them since the timid male never liked being the first to participate. The teen rushes forward, aiming a kick to the blond's face. _He's wide open? What_—_?_

Midoriya didn't even hit him. _He didn't move. It's almost as if my—I went through him. Some kind of intangibility?_

Togata doesn't waste time. He disappears and reappears behind the rest of the class. Izuku watches with a scowl.

"_Mirio deserved One For All. All Might made a rash decision in choosing a quirkless child like you."_

Izuku's anger flares as he watches his friends and classmates go down. Shinsou evades the best he can but drops. Izuku snaps. He rushes forward, managing to land a hit against his senpai's cheek.

_"You were lucky in receiving it, but you don't deserve that quirk."_

Aizawa watches his student. "He's angry," he notes, glancing at his sidelined students. "Do any of you know why?" Three different no's come from them. Aizawa pinches the bridge of his nose, watching as his student starts to lose control. "If he keeps this up, he's going to get hurt." His expression turns serious. "Mirio is the closest to being a pro hero."

Midoriya leaps out of the way of a punch, his quirk crackling to life around him again. He evades and attacks. None of his attacks land and Mirio is starting to get more and more serious. Something is going to go badly. Aizawa can feel it.

Midoriya's exhaustion catches up to his anger, body slamming the heated emotion away. Upon seeing the window of opportunity, Togata uppercuts Midoriya. Everyone watches in slow motion with wide eyes, as the green-haired boy's head slams against the concrete with a sickening crack.

* * *

**Finally! The end of the chapter! What is causing Midoriya's exhaustion? Eh. Don't worry about that.**

**Questions?**

**Comments.**

**Also! Guess what's back? Outtakes! If I don't post articles or forums, y'all will get Outtakes!**

**|Outtake|**

_Uraraka slams her head down, having stared at the same problem for more than ten minutes and nothing clicking. "That's it! I'm done. I'm done! I give up. I've dedicated my life to my lord and savior and this is it? No," she mutters, pulling away and shaking her head. "No. I'm dropping out and becoming a stripper. I will let a man grab my titty for twenty American dollars. I don't care anymore."_

_Iida stares at his friend with wide eyes before sighing, pushing up his glasses. "Uraraka, you're too young to be saying that. We're only sixteen, wait until you're eighteen. I'll be joining you."_

_"Iida, you are the best friend a gal needs, right now. I swear."_

_"Why go to class when you can shake ass?" he says, tapping the pencil on the textbook. He looks up and finds two new classmates joining in. "Midoriya! Shinsou! We're becoming strippers after high school. Wanna join?"_

_They're met with weird looks before Midoriya shrugs. "Count me in! Why go through the hassles when you can wear boob tassels, am I right?"_

_Uraraka beams. "People be thinking we're gonna be heroes when we're gonna be booty poppers!"_

_Shinsou is wondering what the hell kind of class did he join._

**|End of Outtake|**


End file.
